Living On A Prayer
by Jackie814
Summary: There is no greater pain then that of a loss. It spreads through you like wildfire, scorching your heart and soul with it's intense heat. I didn't know much about loss. Up until the year of 1962 that is. Read and Review!
1. introduction

Introduction…

There is no greater pain then that of a loss. It spreads through you like wildfire, scorching your heart and soul with it's intense heat. I didn't know much about loss. Up until the year of 1962 that is. But with the coming of that new year, One so full promise at the start, I lost everything in a blink of an eye. I was left in this world with nothing but a few boys by my side. Back then i felt i'd lost everything. That there was nothing left for me to live now, I see that the year i previously saw as one of destruction and terror was in fact the year i found a whole new side of myself i never knew existed. A side with strength and confidence. I found love in places I would have never expected. What i saw as a year of loss. Was in fact a year of gain.

I think for you to truely understand what I'm going on about I should start from the beginning. My name is Daisy Lynn Curtis. You see, I was the youngest of four children and the first little girl to bless the lives of Darryl and Maggie Curtis. My family wasn't wealthy. My father roofed houses and a living and my mother worked part time as a waitress at the Dingo. They were hard working people, making just enough to get by. My brothers and I never had anything real fancy like the rich kids that lived across town. But we had love and support. In our North Tulsa neighborhood, We had it real good. I never really noticed the social boundaries between the rich and poor until about the sixth grade. I began to notice the difference between the kids in school. I found myself involentarily placed in the poor group. Also known as the " Greasers". I could never forget the first time i was called that. It was in the seventh grade and i had accidentally got in the way of a rich or a " Soc " boy. Instead of saying excuse me, he pushed me to the ground ,calling me a " dirty greaser". I ran home crying that day and locked myself in my room for hours. It was my older brother Soda who finally got me to let him in. When I finally calmed down enough to tell him what happened. I was shocked to see him fill up with rage. A rage i did not know my care free brother possessed. In fact all the boys were furious about it. They all wanted to " Take care" of the boy who said it to me. They did to. The next week, the boy came into school with a black eye, courtesy of my big brothers.

Some think I have only three brothers. But actually i have seven. The boys in my brothers gang were just as much my brothers a s my actual ones were. They all looked out for me. Two-bit had always been my favorite though. He was the goofball of the group. He was always cracking jokes or pulling pranks. But we loved him for it. Steve Randall was my brother Soda's best friend. The two of us didn't get along whatsoever. He didn't like me or my twin brother Pont much. He thought we were nothing but a couple of nuisances. But we tolerated him for Soda's sake. Then there was Dallas Winston. Daly was one of the toughest hoods is our neighborhood. He came from New York a few years back and somehow found his way into our gang. And last but not least there was Johnny Cade. He was known as the gangs pet. He was really quiet. i guess that was because he was abused by his parents so much. He always came to our house for refuge after a beating.

And of course there's my brothers. Darry was the oldest at twenty one. He was always looking out for someone. Even Dallas at times. He was an awesome football player. He even got a scholarship to Tulsa University for it. And he was very handsome. All of my brothers were good-looking but none were as massive as Darry. He stood at 6 ft 3' and had had the body of a body builder. Darry was our role model and our back bone. He always held us together and kept us in line. Next was Soda. Oh boy where do i start with that one? Well, Soda was sixteen and had more personality then anyone i've ever known. He was the best looking Curtis. With his dark hair and blue eyes, he had all the girls going crazy over him. He also had the purest heart. He knew just what to say in ever situation to make it a little easier on everyone else. I was always closest with Soda. He and i had a bond that was really unique. I may have been Pony's twin but my connection with Soda was even stronger then the one i had with him. Ponyboy was fourteen and my twin. though., he was five minutes older and i don't believe theres been a day in my life where he's let me forget it. I think he pen more time reading a writing then he did breathing. We were both extremely smart but i wasn't nearly as much of a bookworm as Pony was. We were pretty close. I knew Pony always had my back. As for me, I just couldn't seem to find my place. I wasn't a greaser and i wasn't a soc. I was just simply Katie Curtis. We were one motley crew but we stood together through thick and thin.


	2. The Tragedy

Chapter 1… The tragedy

The first day of school was always nerve-wracking. But when it was your first day as a freshman in high school it was even worse. I wasn't sure if the other kids would accept me. Even though my twin brother Pony was was in the same boat as me, and Soda, Steve, Two-bit and Johnny would be there, I was still scared out of my mind. I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in middle school. I had a few girls from my neighborhood who would always ask me to eat lunch with them and i would accept a few times but i proffered to sit with my brother. I didn't fit in with them. They dressed and acted real trashy and wore lots of makeup even though they were only in the sixth grade. My family would kill me if i acted like them. On the other hand, the Soc girls wouldn't give me the time of day. But it wasn't like i had anything in common with them anyway. i knew it would be the same in high school.

"Daisy, it's time to wake up sweetie." My dad said as he knocked on my door and slowly creaked it open. Seconds later his head poked in with his big, goofy smile spread across his face. I could't help but giggle. " Good morning High school girl." He came in and sat on my bed.

"Morning Daddy" I yawned.

" You excited for your first day of high school?" He asked

" No" I sighed and looked down at my sheets.

" Awe and why not?" He said, lifting my chin to look at him.

" Because I wont fit in."

" Oh yes you will." he tried to reassure me.

" No I won't daddy!" i exclaimed." I'm not trashy like the girls around here and I don't have a lot of money like the Soc girls. I'm just Daisy. Plain, boring Daisy."

" Well I think just Daisy is pretty terrific." He beamed at me.

" I wish everyone else would." I mumbled.

" Daisy you are a beautiful, intelligent girl . Anyone would be lucky to call you friend." he said. " Just be yourself. They'll love you. And Ponyboy will be there with you." he hugged me. For some reason. My daddy's hugs could wash away any fear.

" I love you daddy" I said.

" I love you too baby girl." he said and released me. " Now lets go get some breakfast before your brothers eat it all." We walked into the dining room to find all three brothers seated around the table, stuffing forkfuls of Pancakes into their mouths.

" Hey freshy." Soda teased me when i sat down and stuck my tongue out at him.

" Your father and I are going to the cemetery to visit grandma Betty this afternoon so we'll leave the door unlocked." mamma said.

" Can I come?" I asked. I was always really close to grandma Betty. She was my my fathers mother and it was rare that we would go and visit her grave.

" Sure honey. Make sure to be infront of the school T Dismissal and we'll come pick you up."

After breakfast, we all piled into Darry's truck and headed towards the school. Pony and I sat in awe as Darry pulled up to the school. It was at least twice the size of the middle school. There seemed to be an imaginary line that split the parking lot directly down the middle. Socs on one side and Greasers on the other. Darry pulled up to the curb and we all hopped out. After he pulled away, Soda, Pony and I went over to Two-bit and Steve who were standing with some guys by Two-bit's car.

"Lookie here boys!" Two-bit boomed when he saw us." I spot fresh meat." We all laughed. I recognized some of the other guys from Tim Shepherd's gang. His younger brother Curly was there along with Bryan Douglas and his brother M&M. We all sat by the car until the bell rang then Soda walked Pony and I in to get our schedules.

" If you guys need anything come find me. Meet me in the lot by Two-bit's car at lunch ok?" Soda instructed us as he walked us to our first class. Pony and I had an almost identical schedule. The only class we had different was science. Pony was taking Earth Science and I was taking Biology. We were able to find our way around the school pretty easily. Occasionally, we would run into Soda or two-bit in the halls. Soda just messed with our hair or smacked us on our backs. But Two-bit was another story. He would loudly scream out our names and make a huge scene. I had biology fourth period and was grateful to have lunch right after because without Pony I wasn't sure exactly where to go. When I walked into the classroom, the teacher had all the students stand at the back of the room.

" ok class My name is Mr. Richards Welcome to Biology. I am going to put you all in pairs. The person you are paired with will be your lab partner for the rest of the year." He the proceeded to call out names.

" Daisy Curtis and Jesse Russo." He called out and pointed to the third table in the middle row. I watched as a tall greaser boy pushed himself up off the wall he was leaning against and walk to the table. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black leather jacket with a whit t-shirt underneath. His brown hair was slicked back with grease and his Baby blue eyes popped on his fairly handsome face. I had to admit he was really handsome. I sat beside him at our table and he immediately turned to me with a grin on his face.

" Hi I'm Jesse." he stuck out his hand. He had a real strong accent. He definitely wasn't from arround here.

"I'm Daisy." I smiled and shook his hand.

" It's nice to meet you Daisy." He had a really charming smile.

" It's nice to meet you too." i said. "So where are you from?"

" Me and my ma moved here from New York about a month ago." he sounded just like Dallas.

" How do you like it here?" I asked

" Eh, I dig it. It's definitely a lot more relaxed around here."

" Yea it is." I agreed " Well most of the time."

" You know, you look familiar." he said, studying my face." I would never forget a pretty face like yours." I blushed.

" Well I have a twin brother." I said but that made no sense since i didn't even look like Pony. I looked a lot more like Soda.

" No, I've seen you before." he said " Oh, your the girl that came over to my buddies and I in the parking lot this morning. You came over with that Soda Curtis kid." I remembered him. He was boy I didn't know with Curly.

" Yea I remember you." I said shyly

" So is that Curtis kid your Boyfriend?" I laughed

" NO, He's my brother."

" Oh sorry ." He looked embarrassed and relieved at the same time.

" Ok class let's begin." Mr Richards said. Jesse and I talked a little more, mostly about how boring the class was. I was sad when the bell rang. I enjoyed talking to Jesse.

" What do you have next?" He asked as we packed our stuff.

" Lunch, You?"

"Same. You want to come eat with me?" he asked

" I cant. I told my brother i'd go with him and our friends."

" Well maybe another time." He winked at me and swaggered away. I swear I felt faint. He was just so cute.

I found Pony Soda, Two-bit, Steve and Pony by the car.

" FINALLY! By the time we get to the Dingo lunch will be over." Steve rolled his eyes. For some reason he always found every little opportunity to find something wrong with Pony and I.

"So how's High school do far?" Soda asked as he threw his arms arms around Pony and i in the back seat. Pony just said it was ok then he looked at me.

" It's great!" I smiled, thinking about my handsome lab partner.

" Really? " Soda looked at me with a huge smile. " Have you made any friends.?"

" Yea, My lab partner is pretty nice."

" Oh, whats her name?" he asked.

" His name is Jesse." I said with a smile.

"OOOOOOOOO" Two-bit teased me" Jesssseeee! Is he cute?"

" Yes Two-bit he is. A lot cuter then you."

" Are you talking about Jesse Russo?" Pony asked.

" Yea. You know him?"

" His locker is next to mine. He seems pretty tough." I couldn't believe that Pony and I were talking about the same guy.

" Pony, just because someone wears a leather jacket doesn't make them tough. You have one." The whole car erupted in laughter. Except for Pony, who scowled at me.

" Well as long as he's nice to you he's cool with me."Two-bit said from the drivers seat.

" Yea, and if he ain't you let us know." Soda said.

The Dingo was packed with kids from school. The boys all got out and headed into the diner. We managed to get a booth by the window and sat down. We ordered burgers and fries. The boys entertained themselves by throwing spitballs back and forth at each other. I just sat there laughing at them. I spotted a familiar face in the crowd of people near the counter and smiled at him. Jesse made his way over to my table.

" Hey Daisy." he greeted me.

" Hi" I said shyly.

" Well aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend Daisy?" Two-bit just had to tease me. As if I wasn't embarrassed enough.

"Uh these are my brothers Pony and Soda." I said , pointing to them. " And these are my buddies Steve and unfortunately Two-bit."

" Well I love you too miss Daisy." Two-bit pretended to be hurt. I just kicked him under the table.

" I'm Jesse. It's real nice to meet yawl."

" Why don't you pull up a chair." Soda said.

" Thanks, but me and my buddies were about to leave. i'll see you around Katie." He said and went to meet Curly Shepherd at the door and they left.

" He likes you." Soda nudged me.

" How do you know?"

" He wouldn't have come over here if he didn't." I smiled. I hoped Soda was right. After we ate, we headed back to the school. I had a few more classes with Jesse and I couldn't help but look back at him a few times during class. Each time he would smile back at me. At eight period he asked me if I wanted to hangout sometime and I accepted.

After school I went straight to the front of the building to wait for my parents. they were already out there in my dad's old t-bird.

" Hey baby girl. How was your first day?" My daddy asked.

" It was great."I beamed.

" I told you it'd be fine." He said.

" Did you make any friends?" Momma asked me.

" Well my lab partner in biology and I talked a whole lot. He's really nice."

" Oh thats great sweetie." she said.

" Yea he asked me to hang out. Soda says he likes me."

" Well I'll have to meet the boy before you go anywhere with him. But I'm glad you made a friend." I knew he would say that. He had a problem with letting me go.

" Darryl I'm sure he's a nice boy. Why don't you bring him over for dinner one day." My mamma said.

We were about half way to the cemetery when we came to the railroad tracks. The track was clear so my father proceeded through. Suddenly, the car stopped and my father cursed and banged on the wheel.

" Damn car! Always a problem with it." he exclaimed.

" Now Darryl there's no need to get upset. Daisy, honey would you go to that pay phone and call a tow truck." She said, handing me a dime. I got out of the car and walked about half a block to the nearest pay phone. That's when I heard it. The unmistakable sound of a train bearing down the tracks. I looked over in the direction of my parents car just in time to see the train crush it like a tin can. I looked around frantically. Praying that somehow my parents had escaped the car before the crash. But they were nowhere in sight. I ran towards the car. It was dragged at least 30 feet down the tracks.

"MAMMA! DADDY!" I screamed. By now people began to come out of the few shops that lined the road. A man caught me before I could reach the car and held me back. " My parents are in there!" I screamed. The tears soaked my face and I went limp. I could hear the sirens but my eyes never left the car. It was completely unrecognizable. Though I didn't want to believe it, in my heart I knew that noone could have survived that crash. Before I knew it there were two cops leading me over to an ambulance and sat me on a stretcher.

" Are you hurt sweet heart?" The EMT worker asked me.

" N… no. I wasn't in the car. But my parents. Please help my parents." I sobbed.

" We have a team helping them honey."

"Do you have any other family members we can call."The police officer asked me.

" My brother are home." I cried and gave him the number. After looking me over.

The EMT's left me sitting on the stretcher, assuring me that I was ok. But I wasn't ok. I would never be ok again. My parents were gone. My whole world was crumbling around me. What started out as a wonderful day, took a sudden turn for the worst. For a moment, I wished I had never gotten out of the car. Then I wouldn't have to feel the searing pain brought on by the loss of my parents.

"DAISY!" I head someone scream out and seconds later I saw my brothers push through the crowd that had formed behind the barrier that was set up by the police. Darry frantically spoke to one of the officers who attempted to block them from entering and he let them by. I was surrounded by brothers. Darry pulled me against his chest and held me tight. Soda gently stroked my hair and Pony grabbed hold of my hand.

" Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Darry asked, pulling away to look me over.

" Their gone." I sobbed. Pony started to bawl and I saw Soda tear up. But Darry just stood there. I'm not sure if he was in shock or he felt he need to be strong for us.

" How did you get out of the car?" Soda asked. It was obvious that the police hadn't told them what happened.

" The car stalled while we were going over the tracks. Mamma sent me to call a tow truck. I just made it ti the phone when…" I cried harder." When the train hit."

" Thank God your ok." Soda cried as he pulled me close to his chest while kissing my head. A police officer took Darry aside to speak with him. Thats when I saw it. Firefighters had managed to cut my parents out of the crumpled car. My heart shattered as they pulled my parents limp bodies out and placed them in black bags on stretchers. I had to look away and I buried my face into Soda's chest. When Darry came back he told us it was time to go and we all piled into his truck.

" Whats going to happen to us?" Pony asked.

" The cop said I could file for custody so we can stay together. And we'll try to go on as best we can." Darry said. i'm not sure what we would have done without him. He had always been there to support us our whole lives.

I didn't speak the entire ride home. My mind was still Processing the events that had just occurred. It felt as if I was ripped out of my life and thrown into this alternate universe where I stood by and watched from the sidelines. It felt like I was at one of Darry's football games. I could feel myself falling apart. The only thing I could see was the train smashing into the car. The car where my mamma and daddy sat in. I wished I had never left the car. This pain was just to intense. The scene played over and over in my mind. Driving me mad with grief. All I wanted at that moment was my parents. But that was the one thing I would never have again.

" Daisy." Soda said, gently shaking me. " We're home." I hadn't even realized we were parked in front of our house. We all got out of the car.

I was dreading going into the house. I was scared of all the reminders of my parents I would find in there. When I walked through the door I looked over at my dads chair. His morning per still laid on the table in front of the chair along with his coffee cup. Beside his was my mammas chair. It was a bit smaller then his but just as nice. Her knitting bag laid on the floor with her latest project on top, incomplete. I remembered her sitting beside me for hours, teaching me how to knit. She said it was a skill every woman should have. She was so proud of me when I learned. And I had gotten almost as good as her since then. I looked back at my fathers chair and recalled memories from when I was a little girl. He would lift me up onto his lap ad read me a chapter of a book. Most of the time it was " To Kill A Mockingbird". That was his favorite book. After he read it to me I would fall sale on him and he would carry me to bed. The memories were too much. I ran into my room and locked the door. I didn't even make it to my bed before collapsing to the floor in a heap of sobs. I was screaming, trying to eject the pain from my body. But it would not leave. It was here to stay and I knew it. I could hear my brothers trying to open my door and calling my name but I didn't answer nor opening it. I wanted to fade away by myself. I fell asleep on the cold floor that night. Gladly welcoming the escape from reality sleep provided me.


	3. The Mourning

Chapter 3… The funeral

Thursday came too quickly. We all woke up extremely early and dressed in our church clothes. They were the only items of clothing we had that would be appropriate for something like this. Darry made us bacon and eggs. We sat in silence as we ate. None of us knew what to say. I don't think we needed to say anything. We were all feeling the same intense pain. Darry stayed strong and took charge, getting our clothes out and making sure we were all on time. At around seven we all piled into Darry's truck and headed to the church. My mother had taken me to this church ever Sunday for as long as I could remember. She said faith was the most precious aspect of life. And that you could not make it through anything without it. I hoped it would get me through today.

I was shocked by how many people had come to the church. I knew my parents liked to be involved in the community, but there must have been over a hundred people there. I walked between Darry and Pony as we made our way up to the altar. There, we stood before the open caskets that held our beloved parents. I hesitated as the boys began to move closer to them. Darry grabbed my hand and brought me up with him. I looked into my father's casket first. He was so pale and I noted the small cut above his left eye. He looked nothing like the father I knew and loved. My father was strong and stood tall. My father had an everlasting smile on his face. My father was indestructible. This man in the casket looked fragile and had a stone look to his face. The man was lifeless and completely… broken. I began to sob and Darry pulled me closer to him. I looked over to see Pony and Soda silently crying aswell. Darry on the other hand, was the pillar of strength. Holding his weaker siblings together. I then moved over to mom. I felt physically ill when I saw her. Her beautiful face, so similar to my own, was fraught with cuts and bruises. It was almost unrecognizable. I looked away immediately. A few moments later, the mass began. We sat in the front row with the gang seated behind us. I was glad I sat beside Soda. He always had the uncanny ability to console me. The boys were pole bearers and the carried the caskets out of the church along with the Shepard boys. I followed behind them, silently weeping for my fallen parents. I needed them so much.

We once again got into Darry's truck and drove to the cemetery. We stood around the grave. Some people from the church had followed us there. I was shocked when I spotted Jesse standing beside Curly Shepard. We just met a few days ago and here he was attending my parents funeral. It meant a lot to me. The priest said the last prayer and they lowered the caskets into the ground.

" I love you." That was my last parting to my mom and dad. Soda must have heard me because he pulled me a little closer.

After the service was over there were some people who wanted to offer their condolences to my brothers and I. Darry began talking to his High school football coach and the gang had formed a circle and were chatting away when Jesse came over to me.

" I'm so sorry for your loss Daisy." He said sincerely. " That was just awful. What happened to your parents and all."

" Thanks Jesse. And yea it sure was." I said.

" How are you holding up? The paper said you were there."

" I was, but I'm doing ok I guess. You know considering everything that happened."

" I was real worried about you." He said. I was surprised.

" Why? You barely know me." I hadn't meant to be rude. But it sure came out that way.

" Well you were such a nice girl. And we talked a lot the other day. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries by coming. I probably shouldn't…"

" No, Jesse I didn't mean it like that. I'm really glad you came. It means a lot to me." I felt bad for making him think I didn't want him there. I really did.

" Oh, ok good." He smiled at me. " I'm here. You know if you need anything."

" Thanks Jesse. Your a really great guy." I smiled back at him.

" Your pretty great yourself, Daisy." I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach. Was he flirting with me?

" Daisy, Darry said to come get you. We're goin' home now." Pony said, coming over to us.

" I have to go Jesse."

" When will you be back in school?" he asked.

"Probably Monday."

" Ok, I'll see you there." He smiled as he walked away. Pony and I followed Darry and Soda into the truck and drove home.

The house felt extremely empty. Mom wasn't going around cleaning and dad's infectious laugh could not be heard. Even the gang was extremely quiet. There were no wrestling matches or poker games. They all just sat around the living room. I spotted Soda sitting at the kitchen table staring at a piece of paper that laid infront of him. I went and sat beside him. I looked down at the paper to find it was an application.

" Your getting a job Soda?" I asked.

" Yea. I saw a help wanted sign down at the DX station the other day and Darry's gonna need help with the bills and stuff."

" I think a part time job will help a lot." I agreed.

" No Daisy. I'm talking about a full time job." Soda sighed.

" What about school?"

" You know I ain't no good in school Dais. I ain't goin to college or nothing. I might as well make myself useful and work." I understood where he was coming from. Soda was never as smart as any of us kids when it came to school. I knew it made him feel real bad. But Soda had so many other special qualities. He just didn't always see them.

"Does Darry know?" I asked.

" Yea he thinks it's a good idea."

" Well you'll be working with cars all day. That's pretty tuff." I smiled t him. He sent me a Soda smile back.

" Oh yea." He ruffled my hair. " So, I saw Jesse at the cemetery. What'd he say to you?"

" He just wanted to make sure I was ok." I said shyly.

" That was real nice of him." Soda said thoughtfully.

" Yea, he's a real nice guy." I said. " He wanted to hang out. Right before the car stalled. I was talking about him with momma and daddy. Momma was real excited to meet him." I began to tear up. That could never happen now.

" Daisy, I know its's gonna be hard for you without mom here to talk to. But I'm here for you. I may not have all the answers. But I'll always listen." God I loved my brother.

" Thank you Soda. You have no idea how much that means to me. It's just crazy. How much has happened in a week. It hurts Soda. I still see it. Over and over again. I can't make it stop and it's driving me crazy. And now I'm trying to deal with being in highschool. And Jesse, I never liked a boy like that before. And I honestly have no clue what to do about it! It ain't fair Soda. She was supposed to be here." I began to cry and my big brother pulled me onto his lap and gently rocked me back and forth.

" I know baby girl, It ain't fair." He soothed me.

" Soda, I love you so much." I said once I calmed down.

" I love you too Princess." He said, ruffling my hair. " Let's go watch TV With the Boys."

The weekend went by fast. Before I knew it, Sunday was here. Pony and I were dreading going back to school. The house was like our refuge. Everyone was in the same mourning period as we were. They were all quiet. though, I truly did want things to go back to any degree of normalcy it possibly could. I knew life would never be completely "normal" again. Darry was doing his best to make sure the house was running good. I cooked almost every night since I was the only one who ever learned how to cook anything. Darry had went to speak with my dads old boss and was scheduled to start work on Monday. Soda was starting work at the DX on Monday aswell.

"Daisy you better make sure you get all the work you missed. I don't want you falling behind," Darry said as he sorted through a whole buck of papers on the kitchen table.

" I will Dar." I knew we didn't do a whole lot of work the first week of school.

" Hey yawl." Dallas drawled as he came through our front door and flopped done onto our couch.

" Hey Dal. What's goin on?" Pony greeted him.

" Not shit. This neighborhood os dead man."Dally grumbled.

" It's Sunday Dal." Soda said.

" Yea. Hey runt hows it goin?"" He asked me.

" It's goin Dal." I replied. He just smiled at me.

That night we all went to bed early. We had to adjust to our new schedules. I felt real bad for Darry and Soda. They were they shouldn't have been forced to quit school in order to support our family. Darry had worked so hard to get a scholarship so he could go to college. And now it was being stripped away from him. I knew Soda was happy working. He was happier then he ever was goin to school. But I still felt bad. They were putting all of themselves into making sure Pony and I had the opportunities to excel and hopefully give us a chance at getting out of this neighborhood. I would be forever grateful to them.


	4. The Funeral

Chapter 4… The Soc

" Daisy, wake up. It's time for school." Pony called from my doorway. I didn't want to get up. I knew the whole school would know about the accident from the newspaper. And I was in no mood to talk about it. But I got up anyway. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I left my hair in it's natural curls and threw on a pair of jeans and a baby blue cotton shirt. The only shoes I could find were Pony's old converse, which were extremely large on my size five feet but I didn't feel like searching for my own shoes.

" Sleeping beauty awakes!" Two-bit teased me as I walked into the living room. The whole gang was there.

" Leave me alone Two-bit." I was NOT a morning person. Every once in a blue moon I would wake up in a good mood. But today was not one of those days.

" OOO feisty." Two-bit laughed.

" She's not feisty. She's just a brat." Steve sneered from his spot on the couch. That boy really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut. I couldn't blame his dad for beating him senseless.

" You know what Steve. No one asked for your opinion." I shot back. The whole room went silent. I usually just let Steve's nonsense roll off my back. But I just couldn't help myself this time. The whole room went completely silent.

" Who do you think your talking to you little bitch." He shouted, standing up out of his seat. I took a step closer. He sure didn't scare me.

" Get the hell out of this house." I was shocked to see it was Soda who said it. He was always making excuses to defend Steve's behavior. I guess Stevie took it a little too far this time.

" What? Why?" Steve looked shocked. God he was so dumb.

" No one talks to my little sister like that!" Soda shouted. He looked furious.

" She started it!" Steve argued. Was he kidding me!

" No Steve, You did! Now apologize of get the fuck out of my house!" Soda shouted.

" Sorry." Steve grumbled through gritted teeth.

" Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to cut myself a piece of chocolate cake. That was a typical breakfast in the Curtis household. I could hear Darry laying into Steve.

" Don't you ever let me hear you talking to Daisy or anyone like that in this house again." He hissed. 'good' I thought. Steve needs to learn how to keep his attitude in check and his big mouth shut.

" You ok?" Pony appeared in the doorway.

" Yea. He's just a jerk." I was still pretty annoyed.

" Don't pay attention to him."

" I try." I sighed.

" Pony, Daisy It's time to go." Darry called. We walked out and hopped into Two-bit's car along with Johnny. Soda and Darry got into Darry's truck along with Steve. And Dally trailed off down the street.

" Why did Steve go with Soda and Darry?" I asked. He always got a ride to school with us. But I sure was relieved I didn't have to sit in a car with him.

" He's gonna be working at the DX too." I was gal I wouldn't have to see his ugly face in the halls anymore.

Two-bit pulled into a spot on the greasers side of the lot. Him and Pony went over to some guys leaning on the car next to his. I just continued into the school. I needed to get a few books from my locker before the bell rang.

" It's such a shame." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to find a group of Socs in their khaki pants and madras. I just stared at them. " Such a pretty face on such a trashy girl." He sneered. I didn't say a word. " What's the matter baby? Cat got your tongue?"

" Leave me alone." I hissed.

"oo c'mon baby. Come over to the good side." He took a few steps forward, pinning me to my locker. I began to panic. There was no way out. I spit in his face hoping that would distract him and allow mw to escape. That was not the case. Before I knew it, he backhanded me across the face and I fell to the ground. I had never been hit so hard in my life. He then lifted me back up and pinned me to the locker again. " You little greaser slut." He punched me square in the eye. I was about to black out,I could feel my head spinning, when I heard someone yell and suddenly I was let go. I opened my eyes to see a few greaser guys beating on the socs. One of them looked over at me and I was shocked to be looking into the sparkling blue eyes of none other then Jesse.

" Are you ok?" he asked. Coming over to kneel beside socs had run off.

" I'm fine." I knew I had a black eye and I could feel blood leaking out of nose. But other then that I was ok. Spooked- but ok.

" Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue bandana. " Lean back." He put the bandana up to my nose and squeezed. I was still shaking and I was mortified to find tears gliding down my bruised cheek.

" What happened? What made them go after you?" He asked once the bleeding had stopped.

" I was just getting some books out of my locker and they came up to me." I chocked out.

" Daisy?" Two-bit called, making his way through the crowd that had formed in the hallway. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Socs." I mumbled.

" Your brothers are going to kill me." Without Soda in school. Darry had drafted Two-bit as my personal body guard. I knew he would be pretty upset that i got hurt under his watch. But it wasn't his fault. The socs thought they owned the world. And It was sad to say but it was the truth. They got away with anything. Even if a teacher witnessed them start a fight it was always blamed on the greaser. The teacher would never punish a soc because it would be social suicide for them. The Socs had money. And money equaled power. End of story.

" I better get to class before I'm late." I said. Pushing myself to me feet and heading down the hall.

The morning was pretty uneventful. Ponyboy was furious when he saw my face. He ranted about it on the way to every class. But I just tuned him out. I just wanted to go home. I walked into the Biology lab at fourth period and found Jesse already seated at our table.

" Hey." He smiled at me. " How's your face feeling?" he asked.

" It's still a little sore." I said honestly. I had went into the restroom to check it out and it didn't look as bad as it felt. I had a small bruise under my left eye but nothing else. The swelling had even gone down.

" Those bastards are gonna pay for hurting you." He was fuming.

" You don't have to do anything about it Jesse." I was a little worried that he would do something crazy and get in trouble.

" Yes I do. They can't keep thinking they can get away with everything. Daisy, you were just an innocent girl getting books from your locker. They had no reason to hurt you. It ain't right."

Jesse got up immediately after the bell rang. I found the boys waiting outside the classroom door and we all walked together to Two-bit's car. Johnny was pretty concerned when he saw my eye. But I assured him I was fine. Today we went to the DX to visit Soda. When we got there, Soda already had a sizable group of girls doing anything to get even an ounce of his attention.

" Soda!" I called as I got out of the car. He smiled at me and made his was over to us.

" Hey princess." He greeted me as he lifted me off the ground and spun me around. When he put me down he noticed my eye. " What happened?" he asked as he grabbed my chin and turned my face to examine my shiner.

" A pack of socs got her by her locker. That Jesse kid and a few of his buddy's chased them off. But they got a little damage done." Two-bit informed him.

" They just don't stop!" Soda said," Beating on a a little girl like that. Do you know who they were?"

" I heard it was Ryan Daniels and his friends." Johnny said timidly.

" Yea I heard that too." Pony added. " Curly Shepard and Jesse were going to take care of them."

"Jesse's going after the socs?" I asked. I know he said he wanted to. But I didn't think he would actually do it.

" Oh yea. He was real upset about it. I wouldn't want to be those socs when he gets ahold of them." Pony said, I was really worried about Jesse. I didn't want him getting hurt or in trouble all because of me.

" We ain't gonna take none of that daisy. They didn't have any reason to hurt you." I knew Soda was right. The socs had been coming into our neighborhood and harassing the guys for years. But they never messed without he girls. Not physically that is. Occasionally they would taunt them a little but they never laid there hands on them until now.

" I just don't want him getting in any trouble." I sighed.

" He won't Pony assured me.

" So how's work Soda?" I asked. Trying to switch to a better topic.

" Great! Come see the garage." He put his DX hat on my head and led us into the garage. It was great to see Soda so happy. He was never this happy in school. At twelve it was time to head back to the school. Jesse was standing on the steps when we pulled up.

" Hey." He greeted me as I walked up to him. I immediately spotted the gash above his right eyebrow.

" Oh my God are you ok?" I asked as I gently touched the area around his wound.

" I'm fine, It's just a little scratch." It was by no means little, nor a scratch. It was at least as long as my pinky finger and pretty deep.

" Why did you go after them? I told you that you didn't have to. "

" I know I didn't have to Daisy. I wanted to." The bell rang and we went to class. i just hoped that this was the end of all the Soc drama. Though, I knew it most likely wasn't.

A/N Thank you for your reviews! It means a lot to know that there are people reading and enjoying my story! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Enjoy!


	5. The Soc

Chapter 4… The Soc

" Daisy, wake up. It's time for school." Pony called from my doorway. I didn't want to get up. I knew the whole school would know about the accident from the newspaper. And I was in no mood to talk about it. But I got up anyway. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I left my hair in it's natural curls and threw on a pair of jeans and a baby blue cotton shirt. The only shoes I could find were Pony's old converse, which were extremely large on my size five feet but I didn't feel like searching for my own shoes.

" Sleeping beauty awakes!" Two-bit teased me as I walked into the living room. The whole gang was there.

" Leave me alone Two-bit." I was NOT a morning person. Every once in a blue moon I would wake up in a good mood. But today was not one of those days.

" OOO feisty." Two-bit laughed.

" She's not feisty. She's just a brat." Steve sneered from his spot on the couch. That boy really needed to learn how to keep his mouth shut. I couldn't blame his dad for beating him senseless.

" You know what Steve. No one asked for your opinion." I shot back. The whole room went silent. I usually just let Steve's nonsense roll off my back. But I just couldn't help myself this time. The whole room went completely silent.

" Who do you think your talking to you little bitch." He shouted, standing up out of his seat. I took a step closer. He sure didn't scare me.

" Get the hell out of this house." I was shocked to see it was Soda who said it. He was always making excuses to defend Steve's behavior. I guess Stevie took it a little too far this time.

" What? Why?" Steve looked shocked. God he was so dumb.

" No one talks to my little sister like that!" Soda shouted. He looked furious.

" She started it!" Steve argued. Was he kidding me!

" No Steve, You did! Now apologize of get the fuck out of my house!" Soda shouted.

" Sorry." Steve grumbled through gritted teeth.

" Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to cut myself a piece of chocolate cake. That was a typical breakfast in the Curtis household. I could hear Darry laying into Steve.

" Don't you ever let me hear you talking to Daisy or anyone like that in this house again." He hissed. 'good' I thought. Steve needs to learn how to keep his attitude in check and his big mouth shut.

" You ok?" Pony appeared in the doorway.

" Yea. He's just a jerk." I was still pretty annoyed.

" Don't pay attention to him."

" I try." I sighed.

" Pony, Daisy It's time to go." Darry called. We walked out and hopped into Two-bit's car along with Johnny. Soda and Darry got into Darry's truck along with Steve. And Dally trailed off down the street.

" Why did Steve go with Soda and Darry?" I asked. He always got a ride to school with us. But I sure was relieved I didn't have to sit in a car with him.

" He's gonna be working at the DX too." I was gal I wouldn't have to see his ugly face in the halls anymore.

Two-bit pulled into a spot on the greasers side of the lot. Him and Pony went over to some guys leaning on the car next to his. I just continued into the school. I needed to get a few books from my locker before the bell rang.

" It's such a shame." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to find a group of Socs in their khaki pants and madras. I just stared at them. " Such a pretty face on such a trashy girl." He sneered. I didn't say a word. " What's the matter baby? Cat got your tongue?"

" Leave me alone." I hissed.

"oo c'mon baby. Come over to the good side." He took a few steps forward, pinning me to my locker. I began to panic. There was no way out. I spit in his face hoping that would distract him and allow mw to escape. That was not the case. Before I knew it, he backhanded me across the face and I fell to the ground. I had never been hit so hard in my life. He then lifted me back up and pinned me to the locker again. " You little greaser slut." He punched me square in the eye. I was about to black out,I could feel my head spinning, when I heard someone yell and suddenly I was let go. I opened my eyes to see a few greaser guys beating on the socs. One of them looked over at me and I was shocked to be looking into the sparkling blue eyes of none other then Jesse.

" Are you ok?" he asked. Coming over to kneel beside socs had run off.

" I'm fine." I knew I had a black eye and I could feel blood leaking out of nose. But other then that I was ok. Spooked- but ok.

" Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue bandana. " Lean back." He put the bandana up to my nose and squeezed. I was still shaking and I was mortified to find tears gliding down my bruised cheek.

" What happened? What made them go after you?" He asked once the bleeding had stopped.

" I was just getting some books out of my locker and they came up to me." I chocked out.

" Daisy?" Two-bit called, making his way through the crowd that had formed in the hallway. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Socs." I mumbled.

" Your brothers are going to kill me." Without Soda in school. Darry had drafted Two-bit as my personal body guard. I knew he would be pretty upset that i got hurt under his watch. But it wasn't his fault. The socs thought they owned the world. And It was sad to say but it was the truth. They got away with anything. Even if a teacher witnessed them start a fight it was always blamed on the greaser. The teacher would never punish a soc because it would be social suicide for them. The Socs had money. And money equaled power. End of story.

" I better get to class before I'm late." I said. Pushing myself to me feet and heading down the hall.

The morning was pretty uneventful. Ponyboy was furious when he saw my face. He ranted about it on the way to every class. But I just tuned him out. I just wanted to go home. I walked into the Biology lab at fourth period and found Jesse already seated at our table.

" Hey." He smiled at me. " How's your face feeling?" he asked.

" It's still a little sore." I said honestly. I had went into the restroom to check it out and it didn't look as bad as it felt. I had a small bruise under my left eye but nothing else. The swelling had even gone down.

" Those bastards are gonna pay for hurting you." He was fuming.

" You don't have to do anything about it Jesse." I was a little worried that he would do something crazy and get in trouble.

" Yes I do. They can't keep thinking they can get away with everything. Daisy, you were just an innocent girl getting books from your locker. They had no reason to hurt you. It ain't right."

Jesse got up immediately after the bell rang. I found the boys waiting outside the classroom door and we all walked together to Two-bit's car. Johnny was pretty concerned when he saw my eye. But I assured him I was fine. Today we went to the DX to visit Soda. When we got there, Soda already had a sizable group of girls doing anything to get even an ounce of his attention.

" Soda!" I called as I got out of the car. He smiled at me and made his was over to us.

" Hey princess." He greeted me as he lifted me off the ground and spun me around. When he put me down he noticed my eye. " What happened?" he asked as he grabbed my chin and turned my face to examine my shiner.

" A pack of socs got her by her locker. That Jesse kid and a few of his buddy's chased them off. But they got a little damage done." Two-bit informed him.

" They just don't stop!" Soda said," Beating on a a little girl like that. Do you know who they were?"

" I heard it was Ryan Daniels and his friends." Johnny said timidly.

" Yea I heard that too." Pony added. " Curly Shepard and Jesse were going to take care of them."

"Jesse's going after the socs?" I asked. I know he said he wanted to. But I didn't think he would actually do it.

" Oh yea. He was real upset about it. I wouldn't want to be those socs when he gets ahold of them." Pony said, I was really worried about Jesse. I didn't want him getting hurt or in trouble all because of me.

" We ain't gonna take none of that daisy. They didn't have any reason to hurt you." I knew Soda was right. The socs had been coming into our neighborhood and harassing the guys for years. But they never messed without he girls. Not physically that is. Occasionally they would taunt them a little but they never laid there hands on them until now.

" I just don't want him getting in any trouble." I sighed.

" He won't Pony assured me.

" So how's work Soda?" I asked. Trying to switch to a better topic.

" Great! Come see the garage." He put his DX hat on my head and led us into the garage. It was great to see Soda so happy. He was never this happy in school. At twelve it was time to head back to the school. Jesse was standing on the steps when we pulled up.

" Hey." He greeted me as I walked up to him. I immediately spotted the gash above his right eyebrow.

" Oh my God are you ok?" I asked as I gently touched the area around his wound.

" I'm fine, It's just a little scratch." It was by no means little, nor a scratch. It was at least as long as my pinky finger and pretty deep.

" Why did you go after them? I told you that you didn't have to. "

" I know I didn't have to Daisy. I wanted to." The bell rang and we went to class. i just hoped that this was the end of all the Soc drama. Though, I knew it most likely wasn't.

A/N Thank you for your reviews! It means a lot to know that there are people reading and enjoying my story! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Enjoy!


	6. The Dance

Chapter 5 The dance

Darry nearly flipped his lid when I arrived home with my black eye. He cursed the Socs unmercifully while pacing back and forth for what seemed like forever. He ordered Two-bit and Ponyboy to keep an eye on me at all times. For the rest of the week, Two-bit walked me to every class. I was beyond relieved when it was finally Friday and I could relax for a few days without any Socs. I hadn't seen the guys that got me by my locker. But I was still wary of them.

Jesse and I had gotten closer. I even convinced Two-bit to let me stay at the school for lunch and we ate together. He was a real nice guy. Funny too. He told me all about his life in New York. His father was a fireman and tragically died in a house fire when Jesse was 10 years old. After his death, Jesse's mom met a man named Jack. Who she married about a year ago and he moved them to Tulsa. It turns out that Jack's son was Joe Larson, a guy in the Shepherds gang that Soda used to buddy around with. That's how Jesse got involved in the Shepherd outfit. I also found out that Jesse was actually fifteen. He had taken a lot of time off of school when his father died and got left back a year.

After school we went to the DX as usual. We would hang around there until Steve and Soda's shift ended.

" I heard there's a dance over at the community center tonight. Ya'll wanna check it out?" Johnnycake said as we sat around the living room watching TV. I had never been to a dance before.. Other then the small " Prom" the middle school threw for the 8th graders. But I knew the guys sure loved them. Especially Soda.

" Yea I'll go." Soda answered almost immediately. Two-bit, Pony and Steve agreed aswell.

" How 'bout you Daisy?" Johnny looked at me.

"Yea, I'll go with you guys." I was so excited! I had always wanted to go but the boys would always say I was "too young".

" Awe it's Daisy girls first dance." Two-bit ruffled my hair.

" Maybe we can even get Darry to go." Soda said hopefully. I really hoped Darry would come. He deserved a night of fun.

Darry wouldn't be home for another hour so I went into my room as Soda and Pony got started on dinner. I searched my closet for something appropriate to wear at a high school dance. I found a black pleated skirt that I wore to my 6th grade christmas show. I still fit my waist well, but I had gone through a growth spurt since then and the hem fell a good 2 inches above my knees. It was long enough to hopefully keep my brothers off my back. But short enough to fit in with the other greaser girls that were sure to be there. I laid it on my bed along with a white cotton dress shirt and a baby blue sweater. I pulled out my black mary-jane's and placed them on the floor. I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

" Come in." I called. The door opened to reveal Soda.

" Hey. You ready for tonight?" He asked.

" Yea, It's gunna be really fun." I smiled.

" Don't you think that skirt is a little short?" He asked as he examined my outfit.

" It goes almost all the way to my knee, Soda." I said. He was starring at me with a weird look on his face.

" Why are you looking at me like that?"

" It's just crazy." He said, shaking his head. Causing His soft brown locks to fall in his face.

" What's crazy?" I was so confused.

" You... Growing up. Boys and short skirts. It's just crazy. Your my baby sister. But your not a baby anymore and it's weird." He sighed. " Look Daisy, I know I can't stop you from growing up. But Promise me you won't grow up too fast."

" I won't Soda." I gave him a hug and he squeezed me so tight I thought my eyes would pop out of my head.

" Daisy, we need to talk about this dance tonight." He started. " This isn't like the junior high prom. There will be older kids and the dances are a little different. The guys there don't dance like us. They get real close and you feel uncomfortable of if one tries to bother you. Don't be afraid to push him away. And I better not see you dancing like some of the other girls. Or you'll be stuck in this house till your twenty-five. I laughed at him. It was so rare for Soda to be serious. He was so care free that when he flipped the switch to serious, it was pretty comical.

"I'll be good Soda. I promise." I assured him.

" I know you will." He ruffled my hair.

After he left, I went into the shower. When I got out I found my mothers curlers and put them in my hair as I used the blow dryer to make it shiny and smooth.

That's when Darry got home. I don't think he even put a foot in the door before the boys began to bombard him.

" Come on Darry, It'll be great." Soda tried to pursued him.

" Fine! I'll go." He gave in.

I figured I'd better get ready so I began to get dressed. When I had all my clothes on, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. The clothes fit my body like a glove. The skirt was a little shorter then I expected but it looked real good. My long brown curls fell perfectly around my shoulders. I pulled out my mothers make-up bag and attempted to make it presentable. I picked a light eyeshadow that really made my blue eyes pop. I didn't put too much on. Just a little lip gloss and some mascara. I looked great! For the first time ever, I felt grown up.

When I was satisfied, O walked out into the living room where all the boys were waiting. Their mouths dropped and their eyes grew wide when they saw me in the doorway. It was rare that I actually got dressed up. I usually just wore jeans and a t shirt.

" Holy macaroni." Two-bit gasped.

" Do I look alright?" I asked shyly.

" Girl, you look great!" Two-bit was the only only one commenting. All the other boys just starred in shock. Even Steve.

" You look beautiful Daisy." Pony said as he tied his shoes.

" I think that skirt is a little on the short side." Darry said, clearing his throat.

" Oh leaver her alone Superman. The skirts fine." Two-bit piped up.

" Fine. Let's go everyone." Darry sighed.

The dance was already in full swing by the time we got there. You could hear the music blasting from the parking lot.

" Stay close to one of us ok Daisy." Darry instructed as we walked in.

There were people of all ages there. Ranging from my age to even older then Darry. They were playing Elvis Presley's 'Are you lonesome tonight'. I was surprised at how they were dancing. There wasn't a part of their bodies that wasn't touching and the guys were practically hanging all over the girls. The gang all went their separate ways when we got in there. Darry went over to Tim Shepherd; Two-bit went over to bother a couple of blondes standing by the punch bowl. and Steve and Soda hit the dance floor with a couple of girls I recognized from the DX. I didn't know anyone so I followed Pony and Johnny around like a lost puppy. We ended up leaning against the wall with a few other kids.

"Hey." I looked up to find a boy standing in front of me. He was a real greaser. Not too attractive either with his dirt brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. "You wanna dance?" I looked over at Pony and Johnny who were too engrossed in their conversation to notice me. I didn't really like the boy. But I figured a dance wouldn't hurt.

"Sure." I said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. Now, Elvis Presley's ' Love Me Tender' was blaring from the speakers.

"I'm Luke." He drawled into my ear, pulling me in a little too close for comfort. We swayed back and forth slowly. I spotted Soda leaving the blonde he was dancing with and going over to Darry. Then the two of them stood there watching me.

By the middle of the song, Luke's hands became a little too friendly. I would push them away and he'd slither them right back. I noticed my brothers were still watching and I was worried about what they would do if he kept on. They sure didn't look happy.

" Luke, stop." I said sternly.

" What's the matter baby?" He drawled into my ear as he grinded on me. His hands resting dangerously low on my back.

" Keep your hands to yourself." I warned.

" Awe come on baby. There ain't no fun in that." He got even closer.

" Let me go." I snapped, trying to pull away from the overly friendly boy. He just held me tighter.

" Just relax." He drawled,

" No, I don't want to relax! I want you to let me go!" I shouted over the music. His grip got so tight it hurt. I looked behind Luke where my brothers were still standing . I saw Darry's ears turn red as he made his way through the sea of couples.

" I think she said to let her go." A voice growled from beside us before Darry could make it to us. I whipped my head around to find an angry looking Jesse.

" Who the hell are you?" Luke asked." This ain't your business buddy."

" No, but it is mine." Darry hissed from behind Luke. THe boy turned around with shock written all over his face. Darry was at least a foot taller and had three times more bulk.

" Oh yea, how so?" That boy had some balls.

" Im her brother." Darry said as he grabbed my other arm and pulled me from Luke's grasp. Luke quickly turned around and bolted for the door. I watched as Steve and Two-bit followed him out.

" Are you ok?" Soda asked as he came over and threw an arm around my shoulders. I was a little embarrassed about the whole situation.

" Yea, I'm fine." I turned to Jesse. " Thanks for coming over to help me."

" Anytime." He smiled at me. " You wanna dance?"

I looked up at my brothers who seemed a little wary. But I accepted anyway." I'd love to."

Dancing with Jesse was a totally different experience. He held me close but his hands laid respectively on my waist. There was none of the aggressive grinding Luke was so fond of. We just swayed as Elvis Presley's 'only fools rush in' played. I looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and got lost in their beauty. We starred intently as or faces got closer and closer until we were just inches apart. His soft lips touched mine and we shared a long, tender kiss. My lips tingled and my heart soared. It was my first kiss. So flawless and magical. So innocent. " I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." Jesse sighed after we pulled away. I leaned my head on his chest and savored the moment. I had just taken my first steps into maturity. I only wished I had a mother at home to share it with. I realized this was one of those things I would have sat on my bed with mamma and talked about. It hurt to know I wouldn't be able to do that. But I pushed it out of my mind and decided to live in the moment.

" I really like you Jesse.' I looked up at him.

He smiled down at me. " I like you too Daisy."

After the song was finished we stepped off the dance floor. Jesse went over to get us some punch.

" So it looks like your having a good night." Pony suddenly appeared beside me.

" Yea. This place is pretty awesome." He smiled at me.

" I saw you and Jesse." He yelled over the loud music. I couldn't read his face. It was a mix of happiness and concern.

" It was amazing Pony!" I said, referring to the kiss. I knew Pony hadn't had his first kiss yet. Pony's cheeks grew red. He always was shy about things like that.

Jesse returned with two cups of punch and Pony went back to talking with Johnny. The rest of the guys were spread around the dance floor. Soda was still with that blonde girl.

" Hey Jesse." A girl came over to Jesse and I . I recognized her as the Shepherd's sister.

" Hey Ang." Jesse smiled. I began to panic. Did he have a girlfriend? ! " Daisy this is Angela Shepherd. She's my step brother's girlfriend." Phew!

" Joe dot himself into another fight. I think he's gunna need some backup." Jesse didn't even wait for her to finish before darting out the door. Angela and I followed.

It was a full on brawl. I noticed the boy Joe was currently pinning to the ground was none other then Luke. The same creep from inside. A few of Luke's friends were ganging up on Joe. Jesse pulled one guy off and took him out with a single punch to the jaw. It didn't take long for them to finish off the guys.

" Well done boys." Angela cheered, completely unfazed by what we had just witnessed.

I for one was shocked. I had been so scared for Jesse. But Angela just walked over to Joe and draped herself over him. Jesse grabbed my hand and led me away without saying a word.

" Are you ok?" I asked when he finally stopped and leaned against a parked Plymouth.

" He always does this. I have a great night and he has to get in a fight or get arrested and ruin everything!" Jesse was pissed. He pulled out a pack of kools and lit one.

" It doesn't have to be ruined." I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist." Lets just forget about the fight." I looked up and gently kissed the spot right below his chin. I was shocked by how comfortable I was being so close to him. It just felt natural. His arms wrapped around me and I could feel him relax under my touch.

" Your so amazing." He gazed down at me.

" No I'm not." I could feel the scarlet blush creep onto my face.

" Yes you are," He pulled me closer. " And you know it." I laughed as he lowered his head and our lips met once again in another wonderful kiss. This time I participated. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth against his, deepening the kiss. I entangled my fingers in his hair as his hands laid firmly on my hips. It was amazing, I was definitely liking this whole kissing thing.

" Oh boy! Is that little Daisy Curtis?" I heard Two-bit's laugh. Jesse and I immediately separated.

" What do you want Two-bit?" I asked, A little annoyed by his interruption.

" Your brother is looking all over for you. He's ready to leave." I really didn't want to go. I was having a good time with Jesse.

" Ok tell him I'll be there in a minute." Two-bit took the hint and walked back to wherever he came from.

" What are you doing tomorrow night?" Jesse asked as he grabbed my hand.

' I don't have any plans." I said.

" Well how 'bout we go to the drive-in or something?" Jesse asked as we began to walk hand in hand towards my brothers truck.

" I'd like that. But I have to ask my brother.

" Ok well call me when you do." He smiled down at me. Darry just had to say yes.

" Ok I will." We stopped briefly for a quick kiss. " Goodnight." I whispered as we pulled away.

" Goodnight Daisy."

All of the boys were waiting by the truck when I got there. I could tell by the looks on their faces that Two-bit had informed them on what he found me doing. But no one said a word.

It was 10 o'clock by the time we got home. Two-bit and Steve went over to Buck's bar to find some action and Johnny came over to crash on our couch. I didn't want to give my brothers the opportunity to pick in me so I made my way to my room. I got changed into my PJ's and slid into bed. I laid awake for a while. For the first time in weeks, I was feeling a tiny shred of happiness. My heart ached for what I had lost. But I felt a whole new joy for what I had gained. Jesse had kissed me and he asked me out on a date. I was entering a whole new world and as scary as it was, I loved it!. I didn't know where things were going with Jesse. But wherever it went I would follow.


	7. The Date

Chapter 6 The Date

" FIRE!" Is what I was awakened to the next morning. I shot out of bed and ran into the hallway just as Ponyboy came running out of his room with a waste bin that was currently up in flames. He threw it into the tub and turned on the water.

" Jesus Christ Ponyboy! How the hell did that start?" Darry shouted as he watched Pony trying to extinguish the flames.

" I was smokin' and the bud fell into the bin." Pony answered quietly. He knew Darry would lay into him for smoking in his was always on all the boys about going out onto the porch to smoke.

" How many times do I have to tell you! No smokin' in the house! You could've set the whole damn house on fire Ponyboy! When do you ever use that head of yours!" The vein on the right side of Darry's head was popping out and his race was beet red.

" Oh c'mon Darry. The house is fine leave him alone." Soda was once again sticking up for Pony.

" This time. Don't let me see you smokin in here again Ponyboy." Darry grumbled as he stalked off to the kitchen. " Come eat before it gets cold."

We sat in silence for a while. After the chaos this morning, we all knew Darry wouldn't be in a good mood. So we just gave him his space.

" So Two-bit tells me you were having fun last night." Darry broke the silence. I wasn't quite sure what to say.

" Yea, I had a good time."

" Oh really? Even with Jesse sucking your face off?" Soda nudged my arm.

" Shut up Sodapop." I scowled. I don't know why I was so embarrassed. But I was one step away from heading into my room.

" Awe look at her! She's beet red." Pony decided to join in the torture.

" Stop guys!" I said. " He asked me out for tonight. He wants to go to the nightly double." I starred down at my eggs. They were all starring at me in shock.

" I don't know about that Katie. Your a little young for dating." Darry said.

" Oh c'mon Darry! You and Soda were both twelve when you went on your first dates. Im FOURTEEN for crying out loud!" I argued.

" Well.." Darry knew I was right so he couldn't think of anything to say." Ok, fine. But you can only go with a chaperone."

" Darry..." I whined.

" No arguing. You go with a chaperone or you don't go at all." He said with his 'I mean business' voice.

" Ugh fine. But who has to come with us?"

" Soda, you think you could get that Sandy girl to go to the nightly double tonight?"

" We were going there anyway." Soda said.

" You better not embarrass me Soda." I warned him.

" Me? Embarrassing?" Soda asked incredulously. " Your talking about me Katie. Im the cool brother."

It was true. Soda was the ' coolest' out of all my brothers. But he was still my brother and I knew he would be watching me like a hawk, waiting for every opportunity to interrupt me date. Guess that's just how big brothers are huh?

I better go call him!" I said as I got up and went to get his number from my room. He had given it to me when we got our first assignment in Biology.

The Phone rang twice before it was picked up/ " Hello?" Jesse answered.

" Hi Jesse, it's Katie. I said. " I asked my brother about tonight and he said it was ok as long as my other brother Soda and his girl comes with us. Is that ok?"

" I'm cool with it." Jesse said.

" Tell him to come to the house. I want to meet him." Darry called from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

" Darry wants you to come by the house."

" Ok, I'll be there at seven."

" Sounds good. I'll see you tonight."

" I can't wait." He said. I loved how he wasn't afraid to show his soft side. There wasn't many guys in my neighborhood that would let go of their tough persona. They had too much pride.

When I turned around, I found all three brothers standing in the kitchen doorway. All three had the same 'tuff' look on their face.

" He said he'll be here by seven." I informed them.

Picking out an outfit proved to be even more difficult then it was for the dance. I wanted to look perfect but my wardrobe did not coincide with that. I finally found another one of my old skirts. This one was navy blue. I also found a tan pullover sweater that belonged to my mother. It must have been from before she had Pony and I because it was small enough to fit me.

After my outfit was picked out I checked the clock. It was only five so I sat down on my bed for a while. Boy was I missing my mamma. She was supposed to be here helping me through this. This was once again another first I would have to get through on my own. Before the tears could fall. There was a soft knock on my door.

" Come in." I called. Darry's head popped in a few seconds later.

"Hey." he said. " You ok?"

" Yea, I'm fine." I said. " I'm just a little nervous."

" Yea first dates will do that to you." He smiled sympathetically.

"I just... I..." I couldn't get it out.

" What baby?" He came over and sat beside me on my bed.

" I want my mom." I let the dam break and the tears free fall down my cheeks. I leaned against Darry's strong chest as his arms encircled my body and held me close. Between the nerves and the pain, I was on step shy of a complete breakdown.

" She would be so proud of you Katie." Darry said." But she wouldn't want you crying on your first date."

" It's just hard." I calmed down.

" I know it is baby girl."

"Darry please be nice to Jesse. I'm already nervous enough." I pleaded.

" I'll be nice to him. I promise." I wasn't sure if I believed him but I left it alone.

" Look Katie. I know you'd rather be having this conversation with mom. But she's not here and ..." He took a moment to think about what he was going to say. " Wow this is harder then I thought it would be."

" It's ok Darry. Mamma and I already had the whole sex talk before school started." I told him. Mamma and I has went shopping in August and we passed a couple getting pretty friendly in an alleyway. I started asking questions and mamma just told me all about what boys and girls do when they reach a certain period of their lives. I was glad she had been so open with me. As much as I loved Darry, this was one conversation I did not want to have with him.

" Oh." He said in pure relief. " Just don't let Jesse do anything your not comfortable with."

" I won't Darry." He just starred at me like Soda did before the dance.

" I can't believe this day is here already." He kneaded at his forehead. " I guess I can't stop you from growing up now can I?"

" No, you can't" I laughed. My brothers had always gotten too sentimental when it came to me. Though Darry couldn't stop me from growing up. I knew it didn't mean he wouldn't try. He would always see me as the little girl who followed him around like a lost puppy trying to copy everything he did. I always wanted to be just like Darry. I even tried to convince my mom to let be go to my first day of kindergarten in a pair of blue jeans and a flannel shirt just like my big brother. She didn't let me though.

" Well I'll let you get ready." He said as he got up and left the room.

As I looked in the mirror. I felt a certain pride in the reflection that starred back at me. My light brown hair hung in it's usual curls. My clothes hugged me in just the right places, showing off my new found curves. I looked just like my mamma. People had always said it. But as I matured, it was becoming more and more noticeable. I was practically a carbon copy of her. Just as Darry was to my dad. My parents always used to joke about how if they ever separated, they could just spit us kids in half based on looks. Darry and Pony looked like my daddy. And Soda and I looked like mamma.

" Katie, Jesses here." I heard Pony call from the hallway. I quickly got my small purse, well mamma's purse, and ran out into the living room. Jesse was standing there in his blue jeans and his black leather jacket. His blue eyes sparkled when he spotted me in the doorway.

" Hey." I smiled as I walked over to him. Darry stepped out of the kitchen. " This is my brother Darry."

" Hello sir. I'm Jesse." I almost laughed. It was pretty funny how a tough guy like Jesse was intimidated by my oversized big brother.

" Where are you taking my sister tonight Jesse?" He asked even though he already knew where we were going.

" The drive-in." Jesse replied.

" Well I expect her back home by 11:30. And Sodapop here will be going with you." Darry's jaw was tense along with the rest of his body. I went over and gave him a hug.

"I'll be fine Darry. I'll see you later." I said as I joined Soda and Jesse at the door.

The streets were surprisingly quiet as we made our way to Sandy's house. Soda couldn't get anyone to loan us their car so we had to walk. About half way there Jesse threw his arm over my shoulders. I saw Soda look at us out of the corner of his eye. But he didn't say anything.

Sandy's house was in an even worse neighborhood then ours. He shingles were practically falling off of her house and the gate was hanging on by only one hinge.

Soda swaggered up to the front door and knocked on the wooden door a few times before sticking his hands in his pockets. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal the very same blonde Soda was with at the dance the night before. She was real pretty. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect hour glass figure. She wore a respectable amount of make-up but not nearly as much as I seen on other girls. She smiled big , showing off her perfect teeth when she saw my brother.

" Hey Soda!" She hugged him. They kissed a little but before coming down to join Jesse and I.

"Sandy, this is my little sister Katie and her friend Jesse." Soda introduced us.

" Oh Soda! She's even more adorable than you said. She looks just like you." Sandy smiled. " It's so nice to finally meet you daisy. Soda's told me so much about you." I was surprised that my brother was talking about me to his girlfriend. ButI let it go as we began to walk towards the dive-in.

" So how long have you two been going out?" Sandy asked

" It's our first date." I answered.

" That's so sweet." She said." First dates are always the best," I was really liking Sandy. She was real nice. I could tell Soda cared about her too.

We walked around to the side of the drive-in where there was a hole in the fence. That was the greaser way to get in, Even if you had the cash. Soda went through first, followed by Sandy and then Jesse who helped me through. Hand-in-hand, we went over to the seats to catch the movie. It was one of those beach movies they'd been putting out a whole lot of. Soda and Sandy didn't waist any time before they began making out. Jesse threw his arm around me but he didn't go any further.

" So, your brother's a pretty big guy huh?" He said, half kidding.

" Yea he used to be a football player back in high school." I said casually.

" They let greasers on the team?" He asked.

" Well Darry's a great player. They couldn't deny that."

" Yea... I don't think he likes me." He said seriously.

I laughed." Don't take it personal. It's just that he's not used to me being interested in guys and he's having a hard time with it. He'll get used to it."

" I hope so. I almost peed my pants back there." We both laughed.

He was too cute.

" You want some popcorn?" He asked.

" Yea." I went in m pocket to get out a few bucks but he stopped me.

"You're my date." he leaned over and kissed my lips softly before getting up. " I got it."

" Where's he going?" Soda finally came up for air.

" He went to get me some popcorn."

" He's really cute Katie." Sandy smiled at me.

" Yea, I know." I beamed." He's really nice too."

" Hey! What about me?" Soda joked.

" Oh your cute too sweetie." Sandy cooed and kissed his cheek.

" Well don't forget. I'm watching you.' Soda warned. I had to laugh. He was too busy sucking face with Sandy to be aware of anything else.

"Yea Yea." I laughed. Jesse returned with the popcorn.

In the middle of the movie, Jesse got a little more brave. I looked up at him as he leaned down and slowly touched my lips with his own. We spent the rest of the movie in an intense makeout session. I loved kissing Jesse. I could escape to a perfect world for just a few moments.

" Wanna go for a walk?" Jesse asked when he pulled away.

" Sure." I sad as we got up and walked out of the seating area. It was cold and I began to shiver in my thin sweater.

" Are you cold?" He asked as he took off his leather jacket and draped it around my shoulders. It was warm and it smelled like Jesse's aftershave.

" Soda's girl seems nice." Jesse commented.

" Yea, Soda really likes her." I said. " I'm sorry my brother had to come with us. We haven't had much time alone."

" Well we're alone now." Jesse stopped and turned toward me.

" Yes we are." I smiled and took a step towards him. He brought up a hand to brush against the side of my face. I could feel a slight blush rise in my cheeks.

" Your so beautiful." He sighed. I gently pushed him towards the wall of the concession stand. I crashed my lips down on his. We stayed like that for a while. until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turned around to find Sandy.

" You two are so lucky I found you and not your brother." She smiled at me. Boy was she right." " You guys ready to go? It's almost 10:30." I didn't want to leave. But I knew Darry would skin me if I was late.

We found Soda at the hole in the fence. After climbing through, we started our walk home.

" I had a really good time tonight," I said as we got closer to Sandy's house.

" Me too." Jesse smiled. That smile that seem to melt my heart into chicken soup.

" Hey, we got trouble." Soda said as a baby blue Mustang pulled up beside us. It was full of Socs.

Jesse pushed me behind him as the Socs began to climb out of the car.

" This ain't your territory." Soda warned. The rich boys didn't seem to care. They continued to walk towards us.

" All territory is ours greaser." The cocky Soc replied. You could tell by his slurred speech and unbalanced swagger that he was drunk as a skunk.

" Stay behind me. When I tell you to run, I want you to run home." Jesse instructed me. My hands were shaking as I gripped onto his with t-shirt. The Socs had us outnumbered and they knew it.

" I think it's time to teach these greasers a lesson. Don'cha think boys?" The tall blonde guy sneered.

The boy to his left sent a had blow to Soda's face but my brother quickly ducked out of the way before lunging at the soc. Against the odds, Soda and Jesse managed t get the upper hand. Eventually the Socs had enough and got into there car and took off. The boys seemed to be unscathed.

" Oh my god! Are you ok?" I asked as I went over to Jesse.

" I'm fine. Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" He looked me over.

" They didn't touch me." I assured him. Jess's hands were red and his knuckles were all banged up.

" Were those the same guys that got you?" Soda asked while holding a shaken Sandy.

" No, they were different guys." I said.

" They just don't stop!" Sandy cried as she clung onto Soda's arm.

" C'mon lets get home." Soda suggested.

The streets were quiet and dark as we made our way to Sandy's house. Jesse kept his arm wrapped protectively around me. The lights were off in Sandy's house when we walked up to it. Her and Soda shared a long kiss before Sandy walked up the steps and into her house.

" We'll walk you home Jesse. You shouldn't be walking alone." Soda said. Jesse's house was on the way to ours anyway.

" I had a good time." H said as we stood on his front porch. His hands were placed on my hips as mine slowly caressed his shoulders.

" I did too." He leaned down and joined our lips in a soft kiss. He pulled my head in closer to deepen the kiss. The world never seemed more perfect then when my lips were touching Jesse's.

" Alright you two knock it off." Soda laughed from his spot on the sidewalk.

" I'll see you Monday." Jesse said before kissing me quick and going into his house. I couldn't stop smiling as I walked out of his yard.

" You look happy." Soda said.

" I had alot of fun Soda. Thanks for coming with us."

" Dating is fun.. when it's with the right person."

" I think Jesse is."

" Yea I feel the same way with Sandy. Looks like we got lucky huh?" Soda nudged me.

" Soda do you love Sandy?" I asked.

" Yea... Yea I think I do." He smiled.

" How did you know you loved her?"

" I don't know. I just felt this strange feeling. I always wanted to be with her and when she wasn't around ... I just wasn't happy." He said. " Why? You in love with someone?" The truth was that I didn't know if I was in love. All I knew was that I had feelings for Jesse. Ones I had never felt for anyone else.

" I don't know... i might." was what I said.

" Katie you haven't known Jesse that long." Soda said skeptically.

" I know that. But there's something special about him."

" Don't fall too fast baby. That's how you get hurt." He warned me.

" I'm not Soda. I just never felt this way before."

"That's the thing about love. Sometimes it seems like you feel it. But it's not always love. Sometimes it's just a crush."

' I don't think I love Jesse yet. But I think I could..."

" Don't rush into anything Katie. Your only fourteen. Jesse's the first guy you've ever even liked."

" I won't Soda."

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet. Soda found it funny to pretend to throw me in the fountain as we walked through the park. From there, we only had about a block to go.

When we arrived at our front door it was 11:25. The living room lights were still on and I knew Darry would be waiting to get the scoop on my date.

" Hey Dar." Soda said, nonchalantly plopping down on the couch.

" How'd it go?" He asked me.

" It went real good. I had a great time." I couldn't stop smiling.

" And ole' Jesse minded his manners." Soda added.

" I wish Soda would have." I laughed as Darry sent Soda a disapproving look.

" C'mon Darry... i'm a guy." Soda laughed. Even Darry cracked a smile.

" I'm gunna go to bed." I announced.

I headed down the hall to my bedroom to get ready for bed. Ponyboy was already in my room, laying back on my bed with his hand behind his head.

" Hey Pony. What's goin on?" I asked casually as I pulled out one of Darr's old football shirts and a pair of shorts.

" Nothin'. How was your date?"

" Oh my God Pony I had such a great time! Definitely the best movie I've ever been to." I exclaimed as i plopped down on the bed beside him.

" I'm glad you had a good time." He I could tell something was wrong.

" Everything ok Pony?" I asked.

" Yea it's just... Do you think it's weird that I'm fourteen and i haven't been on a date yet?" I could tell he was uncomfortable.

" No Pony it's not weird. It's smart. You're waiting until your ready." I assured him.

" It just feels weird that my little sister went on a date before i did."

" Oh Please! Your five minutes older Ponyboy!" I lightly punched his shoulder.

" It's still older." He laughed.

" Shut up!" I laughed as I got under the covers.

" Well I'll let you go to sleep." He said as he got off my bed.

" Hey Pony?" I called before he left.

" Yea?"

" Don't rush to date someone. Find the right person first. Your too great of a guy to settle." I smiled at him.

" Thank's Katie. Goodnight." He said as he walked through the doorway.

" Sweet dreams Pony."


	8. The Sunday

Chapter 7 The Sunday

A/N I am so sorry for the wait. I hope people are still with me. I've been so busy with college applications, School and SAT's. I haven't even had time to sleep! But I am working hard to get Daisy's story down on paper. I practically have it written in my mind. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy!

The bright sun shined through the shades that hung in my tiny bedroom window. It was rather hot that morning and I had to practically peel the sheets off of my sweaty skin. I could hear the boys in the kitchen, bickering about wether to have bacon or sausage for breakfast, followed by the banging of pots and pans as they pulled them out of the cabinets. I laid in my bed for a while, lost in thought. It was insane how in such a short period of time my life had been completely changed. It felt like the aftermath of a tornado. Like a tornado had swept through my life and I was now trying to pick up to pick up the sprawn out pieces. I had taken shelter and was now walking out into an unrecognizable world. I thought about how mamma and I would be getting ready for afternoon mass like we did every Sunday. It was nice to get a day to myself with my mom and leave the boys behind to fend for themselves. I felt pretty awful about missing it last week but I just couldn't bring myself to make the trip alone. I had to go this week. Even if it killed me.

" Oh Boy! Purple eggs! Just the way I like em Sodapop!" Two-bit screamed as he entered the house, slamming the door as he so often did. I think Two-bit was the only one who enjoyed Soda's "unconventional" cooking.

" Daisy! Get your butt out of bed!" Darry called from the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't want Darry on my case about not eating so I dragged myself out of bed and into the kitchen.

" Look what the cat dragged in." Soda said with a mouth full of pancakes. He was sitting at the table next to Steve who starred down at his plate like it would get up an run away if he didn't.

" I got a job over on the south side today so I'll be home a little late. " Darry said as he laid a plate in front of me. Darry had been taking on a lot of my dads jobs at the roofing company.

" I'm gunna head down to the church after breakfast." I announced.

" I'm leaving in a few minutes. I'll give you a ride." Darry said.

Darry's truck rattled as we pulled up to the small brick chapel. I appreciated the ride since the church was clear across town.

"Call someone for a ride home. I don't want you walking alone."

" Ok Dar." When he drove away I turned towards the doors. The very same doors I'd walked through for so many years. This time i was walking through them alone. It amazed me how different the smallest things were without my parents. A part of me wanted to turn and leave. But I pushed past those thoughts and walked in.

All the seats were taken by the time I got into the church. I was about to turn and leave when i spotted Sandy waving me over to the front row.

" Hey Daisy! It's so nice to see you." She smiled brightly at me.

" Hi Sandy." She scooted over and told me to sit beside her. The preacher began his sermon an i listened intently. He spoke about death and how there is something so much better beyond this life. I thought of my parents and hoped that wherever they were, they were together and happy.

When the service was over and we were dismissed. Sandy and I walked out together. It was then that I realized she was alone.

" So what are you doing here all by yourself?" I asked.

" I've been coming here ever since my parents got divorced. It makes things a little easier." She looked at me . " How bout you? Why are you here all by your lonesome?"

" My mamma and I have came here every Sunday for as long as I can remember... It was like a girls day out." I looked down. Sandy pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

" I'd give you one. But I know your brother would kill me." She said as she took a pull. " I'm real sorry about your parents Daisy. How bout we head down to the Dingo for lunch?" I could see why Soda liked her so much.

The Dingo was pretty quiet. I guess all the greasers were still hung over from the night before.

" Hey Marge." Sandy greeted the waitress as she led us to a table. " I work here." she said.

"Whose this cutie?" Marge asked.

" This is Soda's little sister Daisy." Sandy told her. The older woman looked at me and smiled.

" Your just as adorable as that brother of yours. You look just like him." She said.

" Sure does." Sandy agreed with her. The lady took our orders and went back to the kitchen.

" How are you Daisy? Really." Sandy asked.

" I'm ok I guess." I lied.

" Daisy I know how hard this must be for you. Living in a house full of boys. I couldn't even imagine it. Your brother sure is worried about you." She said.

" I miss them a lot. They've already missed so much. " I sighed." But I'll be ok." I wasn't too convincing.

" You don't have to be strong all the time. You can talk to me." She reached over and touched my hand. I don't know why. But I trusted her. I mean here she was spending her Sunday at the Dingo with a girl she met only once in her life.

" I do have to be strong. My brothers already have enough on their plate. They don't need me falling apart."

" Daisy, They're worried about you anyway. Soda talks about you all the time. He knows your hurting. They all do. I know you hardly know me. And maybe I'm overstepping my boundaries. But I know you need someone to talk to. When my parents divorced. I tried to act tough, like it didn't bother me. But it killed me. The only thing that helped me was talking to my girlfriends. Nobody understands you like them. I know it's hard to talk about some things with your brothers. But you can talk to me Katie. Girl to girl." She said. I looked into her eyes and began to pour my heart out.

" I need them. They were not supposed to leave e yet. I feel like Soda and Darry's lives are ruined because they have to take care of me now..."

"Daisy, Soda's a lot happier working than he ever was in school. He wants to help out."

" I know he does..." I wiped the few tears that had escaped my eyes.

" Your parents would be proud of you guys."

" I hope so. I really wish could have me Jesse. She would have loved him."

" He sure is a keeper girl. Finest boy in town... that isn't a Curtis." She laughed.

" You really think so?"

" Yea. He aint like all the jerks around here. He reminds me of Soda."

" I know. It kinda weirds me out." We both laughed.

" Does he get along with your girlfriends?"

" I don't really have girlfriends." I replied.

" Oh well we'll have to change that!" She exclaimed. " My friend Evie is having a slumber party this weekend. Your coming." I smiled. Although I would never admit it. I had always wanted to to to a slumber party. I had seen them in movies and they looked like so much fun.

We chatted a little more as we ate. It was nice to have a girl to talk to for a change.

" How bout we head over to the DX and pay Soda a visit?" Sandy suggested as we left the diner. I was kinda embarrassed since she payed the bill. Though I did try and give her the money.

Soda was busy pumping gas into and old Chevy as we walked into the station. He beamed when he saw us together.

" Well lookie here! You ladies bump into each other?" He asked as he gave Sandy a kiss.

" Yea at the church. Then we went to the Dingo for lunch." Sandy informed him.

" Uh oh. You tryin to steal my girl princess?" Soda laughed as he pulled me into a playful headlock.

" Well I gotta get going. I have to pick up my little brother." Sandy gave my brother a kiss goodbye. And me a huge hug." Don't forget to ask about next weekend."

" You two are getting close huh?" Soda asked as he led me into the garage.

" Yea. She's really fun to talk to." I smiled. I could tell Soda was really happy about it.

" What's going on next weekend?"

" Sandy wants me to go to a slumber party at her friend Evie's house. " I said as I sat down and watched Soda get to work on a car. " I really wanna go. It'll be nice to be around girls for a change. Do you think Darry will let me?"

" Don't worry. I'll talk to him." Soda winked at me.

" Talk to who?" Steve asked as he came in from the store.

" Talk to Darry about letting Daisy go to Evie's sleepover." Soda said.

" What are you trying to get all the attention from my girlfriend now to runt?" He sneered at me. I didn't know who Evie was. Let alone that she was Steve's girlfriend.

" Watch it Steve. She ain't done nothin to ya." Soda warned. He hated me and Steve fighting.

" I'm gunna head home." I said.

" Hold on. I get my lunch in a few minutes. I'll walk you." Soda finished up quickly and we began the six block walk home.

" Sandy said you were worried about me." I blurted out.

" I am Daisy. I know how bad your hurting. Because I know how bad I'm hurting. You don't have to hide it."

" I know Soda. I just really want them back." i began to tear up. " I need my mom."

" I know you do baby." He pulled me closer to him.

" I'm just glad I have you guys."

" I'll always be here for you princess." He kissed my forehead.

The house was silent when we got there. Pony must have went to a movie with Johnny. Who knows where the rest of the gang was. Soda made himself a sandwich before heading back to work. I laid down on the couch to watch some TV.

Ring Ring...

I got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

" He Daisy... It's Jesse. I just called to see if you wanted to come out tonight. My brothers throwing a party."

" Awe Jesse I would love to come. But Darry doesn't let me out on school nights." I said sadly/ I really wanted to go with him.

"Oh that's ok. Maybe another time." He said. " I had a great time last night."

" Definitely . And I did too,It was really fun." I heard a man screaming on the other end.

" I gotta go." Jesse said nervously/ " I'll see you tomorrow." The line went dead. I found that really strange. But I put the phone down and continued watching TV. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I was aware of was my door being swung open and a large figure walking in." W...who are you?..."


	9. The Influence

Chapter 8 The Influence

"_W... Who are you?"..._

The man walked in and I instantly felt like a moron. Dally staggered into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

" I'm the president of the United States of America." He slurred. He was obviously drunk.

" You scared me." I laughed and went into the kitchen to start on dinner. I felt that since my mamma was gone, it was now my responsibility to do the cooking. The boys weren't too good at it anyway.

" Hey Dallas. Ya started without me." Two-bit teased as he came into the house.

I seasoned the chicken and put it in the oven. Chicken was Darry's favorite and I hoped it would butter him up enough to get a yes out of him. My room was a disaster, so I started to pick up in there. I pulled out the bed to sweep under it. There was an array of bottles, papers and one old picture frame. I picked up the frame and examined the black and white picture inside. It was a family picture taken on our last visit to grandmas in North Carolina. We were on the beach. Mamma and daddy both in beach chairs. The boys were seated around them in the sand. I was sitting on my daddy's lap/ I must have been about eleven in this picture. I I looked at my parents smiling faces and couldn't contain my tears. I really wished they were here.

" I need you..." I cried, clutching the picture to my chest.

" Daisy?" I heard someone call from the doorway. I looked up through my tears to find Ponyboy. " Katie, what's wrong?" He came over to the bed. I handed him the frame.

" I n..need them."

" I know... I do to." He pulled me close and let me cry into his chest. Pony didn't need to say anything to comfort me. Just his presence and his embrace was enough.

" Thanks Pony." I sniffled as I began to calm down.

" Anytime." He smiled. "I'm always here. You know that."

" I know." I said. " Do you know Steve's girlfriend Evie?" I asked. Trying to change the subject.

" I met her once. Why?"

" Sandy wants me to go to her slumber party this weekend."

" Oh... well she seems nice enough."

" I'm gunna aske Darry tonight."

" I'm sure he'll say yes." Pony said as he got off the bed.

" Pony?' I called before he left.

" Yea" He turned to look at me.

" Do you like Jesse?"

" Yea. I guess." He didn't seem convincing.

" You guess?"

" I don't know Daisy. He's a little tough. I don't know I always saw you going out with a soc or at least close to it."

" Eww Pony! No Way! He's different then the guys around here. Give him a chance."

" Ok, I will." He said before leaving the room. I sat back on my bed and pulled out a book. I read for about an hour before I heard the door open and Darry's tool belt hit the floor along with his boots. A few minutes later, there was a knock at my door.

" Come in." I said. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

" Hey. How was church?" He asked. " Did you get a ride home?"

" It was ok. And I met Sandy there, so we walked to the Dingo for lunch. Then she walked me to the DX."

" Oh.. that was nice of her. It's good for you to spend some time with a girl."

" Yea. She invited me to a slumber party this weekend."

" Where?" He asked.

" At her friend Evie's house."

" Steve's girlfriend?"

" Yea..."

" Let me think about it ok?"

" But you just said it was good for me to be around girls."

" Yes, it is. But these are older girls. I'm not too sure about that," He said. I didn't understand the problem with their age. It's not like they were older boys.

" What does that have to do with anything?" I yelled in frustration.

" First of all you better cool off cause I don't like your tone young lady. And second they are a lot more advanced then you are. I'm not sure about it. Just let me think about it." Darry said in a stern voice.

" Whatever Darry." I said a little more mean then I intended.

" If you keep this attitude up, you ain't goin nowhere." He said as he left the room. I couldn't believe he was giving me this much trouble about going to an ALL GIRLS sleepover. I mean really, it was ridiculous. I heard a conversation pick up in the living room and I cracked my door open a little so I could hear.

" C'mon Darry, let her go." That was Soda.

"Don't you start on me too Sodapop." Darry warned.

" Darry it really isn't that big of a deal. And you know as much as I do that this will be good for her." Soda ignored Darry's warning and pressed on.

" Soda those girls are two years older then her. They're more advanced in a lot of ways. Don't act like I don't know what girls their age are doing. I don't need them influencing Daisy. She's too young for half of the stuff they do."

" Sandy's not like that Darry. She's not a bad influence on Daisy. If anything she's a good one. And Daisy's not gunna just follow the pack." Soda argued.

" That doesn't mean her friends aren't." Darry said.

" I think you should let her go too." Pony joined in. I was shocked. Pony was never one to go up against Darry unless it was absolutely necessary. " That Sandy girl seems a lot nicer then the girls in our grade."

" Fine." Darry gave in." Daisy, you can go." He called, knowing i was ease dropping.

" Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the room and tackled him in a hug. " Your the best brother ever!"

" Yea yea. You better behave yourself. Don't make me regret this." He ruffled my hair.

" Darry It's a slumber party. Not a beer blast." I said exasperated.

" Yea... what's for dinner?" He asked. Obviously trying to get off the topic.

" Oh, my chicken!" I ran into the kitchen and pulled it out before it burned.

" Buon au petite!" I laughed as I placed it on the table.


	10. The beginning

Chapter 9 …. The Influence

Two-bit drove us to school that Monday. His old Plymouth made it to the school on a wing and a prayer. It was a miracle the hunk of junk even started. The paint was chipped and the steel rusted. Even the seats were torn to pieces. You could feel the springs digging into your rear end.

The lot was packed by the time we got there. We ended up having to park all the way in the back. We all piled out of the car. Two-bit went over to some blondes leaning up against the car beside ours. I followed Pony and Johnny.

"Daisy!" I heard someone call. I turned to find Jesse jogging over to me. Once he got to me, he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

" Hey Jess" I smiled. He was looking real fine with his hair greased back and his black leather jacket.

" I missed you." He was suck a sweetie. He grabbed my hand and led me to a private spot on the side of the building. He leaned me up against the wall and began kissing me. We made out for a while before he pulled away and gently pushed back a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

" Daisy you are so perfect." He sighed.

" Nobody's perfect Jesse." The bell rang.

" Come on I'll walk you to class."

The day went by extremely slow. Jesse walked me to nearly every class. He was such a great guy. I was so relieved when 7th period came around and it was finally time for lunch. Jesse and I stood on the line for quite a while. We were almost to the front when I felt a sharp sting in my butt. I squealed and spun around to find a real greasy guy with a grin on his face.

" Nice cheeks darlin'" The boy winked.

" Watch it Brumley" Jesse hissed. Brumley? That was the gang that lived over the tracks on the west side. My brothers had always told me to stay away from them. They were nothing but trouble.

"Ain't my fault your broads got a nice ass Russo." The cocky boy sneered. Jesse grabbed him by the collar.

" Keep your hands off my girl scumbag!" Wait, did Jesse just call me his girl?! I couldn't believe it.

" Whatever." The boy said shaking Jesse off. " I already got my feel." He laughed, walking away.

" You ok?" Jesse asked, rubbing the side of my face with his thumb.

" Yea I'm fine." The situation didn't really upset me. It wasn't that big of a deal. " You just called me your girl."

" Well, yea… I thought ya know.. since we…" He got all nervous.

"It's ok Jesse. I like it" I smiled at him.

" Good." He sighed in relief and threw his arm around my shoulders.

We got our food and looked for a table. "Daisy!" I spotted Sandy waving me over to a table in the back. She was sitting with a whole bunch of people. I recognized a lot of them. There was Jesse's step brother Joe, Angela Shepherd, Dally's girl Sylvia and a girl I always saw Steve hanging with. I guessed she was Evie. Jesse say beside his brother and I squeezed in between him and Sandy.

" You're the Curtis girl ain't yaThe ?" Sylvia asked from across the table. She was a tough girl. Her hair was huge, lipstick red as blood and her clothes left little to the imagination. Totally Dally's type.

" Yea." I answered. She made me a little nervous.

" Well damn! Good looks definitely run in the family!" I knew I was blushing.

" Did you ask your brother?" Sandy asked.

" I can go" I smiled at her. She clapped her hamds and pulled me into a hug.

" I'm so excited! Oh, this is Evie. Evie this is Soda's little sister, Daisy. She's gunna come this weekend."

" Be at my house by six." She was a little snobby. But I ignored her tone and agreed.

" I'll pick you up at your house. We can go together." Sandy told me.

" Those Brumley's are getting out of hand." Joe commented as he glared at the guys a few tables away who were currently harassing a girl I recognized from the neighborhood. I had always thought the only worry greasers had were Socs. But it was becoming clear to me that there was a huge feud going on between the different gangs. Thought my brothers were not actually involved in the hardcore gang activity. We were apart of the Shepherd's. We lived in Tim's territory and we knew our allegiance.

" We gotta talk with Tim." Jesse agreed.

The last two periods flew by. I was still thinking about Jesse and the gang drama. I knew if things heated up there would be danger. I worried Jesse could get hurt.

" Soda said to meet him at the DX." Pony said when I met him in the front of the school. Two-bit had detention as usual. " He's getting out early today."

Soda had the DX locked up by the time we got there. He took my school bag and carried it for me. " I don't want you two walking alone. Things are getting rough around here." Soda said.

" Soda, we weren't allowed to walk alone anyway." Pony pointed out.

"Hey sweet cheeks. Fancy seeing you here." An old Chevy pulled up beside us.

The same boy from lunch was hanging out the window. " Hop in. Let's have some fun!"

" This ain't your turf John." Soda growled at the boy and pushed me behind him.

" This ain't none of your business Curtis."

" The hell it ain't! This is my kid sister scumbag! Get the hell out of here!" I had never seen Soda so aggressive.

" She's one sexy kid." The boy laughed. " I'll see you around darlin' " He winked at me and the car pulled away.

" How do you know that guy?" I asked Soda as we began to walk again.

" He used to live around here… traitor." Soda was really angry. " You tell me if he bothers you again."

" I will." I assured him.

Nobody was in the house when we got there. Soda went straight into the shower and Ponboy sat on the couch to watch TV. I went into the kitchen to start on dinner. Tonight I planned on making hamburgers.

" Where's the food at?!" Two-bit exclaimed as he came in, slamming the door.

" Daisy's cookin it" Pony said.

" Hey chef boy are beauty!" Two-bit greeted me as he took a seat at the table.

"I thought you had detention?"

" I got out early." He grinned.

" More like left." I laughed and shook my head.

" You know me too well baby girl."

Darry came home late that night. He didn't get to the house until ten and he was extremely tired. I felt real bad for him. It wasn't fair that he had to take on this much responsibility. He was in his room looking over some papers when I went in to check on him.

" Hey Darry." I said as I walked in and climbed into his lap. He was sitting at his desk. " Hey baby girl, You need something? He asked.

" No, just wanted to make sure you were ok."

" I'm fine baby." He gave me a tired smile," Are you ok? Soda told me about what happened today."

I knew Soda would tell him. " I'm ok. It wasn't that big of a deal."

" Well it could have been. I want you to be careful Daisy. Those guys could be dangerous. Even worse then the Socs"

" I'll be ok. Jesse's with me most of the day. And the gangs there."

" Yea… How are things going with him?"

" He called me his girl today." I beamed.

" Oh boy" Darry sighed.

" What?" He looked upset.

" Nothing… It's just that your growing up. And I don't think I'm ready for it."

" Darry, everyone has to grow up." I said.

" Doesn't mean I have to like it." He grinned." Just don't let Jesse talk you into anything you don't want to."

" Darry you know I won't." I assured him.

" I know you're smart Daisy. But it's my job as your brother to tell you that,"

I laughed. " You better get to bed. It's getting late." He suggested.

" Can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked. I had always slept in Darry's room on occasion. I slept better in there.

" Yea baby. Go get changed." I went into my room and pulled on one of Soda's old t shirts and a pair of shorts. Darry was already in his bed by the time I got back in there. I climbed in next to him and he threw an arm over me.

" Goodnight Darry. I love you." I said, half asleep.

" Goodnight babygirl. I love you more." I drifted off.


	11. The Gunshot

Chapter 10… The Gunshot

The war got worse as the week went on. Angela had gotten jumped real bad. Her brother Curly found her knocked out in an alley. A few guys were shot over on Yates Ave. The guys had me on high security. I wasn't alone for even a second when I was out of the house. If one of the gang wasn't with me, Jesse was. I sat with Sandy and Angela at lunch every day and we all got pretty close. Sandy would come over to the house and we would talk for was still a little stand offish but I didn't ket it get to me.

" Earth to Daisy?" Jesse waved his hand in front of my face. I had gotten to Bio early and was spacing out when he came in. "You ok?"

" Yea, I was just daydreaming." I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

" Bout' me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

" Maybe." I teased him.

" I'm walking you home today." He said excitedly.

"Why?" I asked. Two-bit was supposed to be driving me.

" Two-bit got detention last period and Ponyboy's got track practice. Remember?"

" What do you wanna do? I asked.

" We can just go to your house.." He shrugged.

" The house will be empty." I winked.

" Oh yea?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Mhmm" I giggled.

" Ok class today we will be studying the anatomy of amphibians." Mr. Richards announced as he came in rolling a table with a pile of tin containers with dead frogs in them. Jesse went up and got one for us.

" EW!" I said, stepping back a little. Jesse grabbed the frog by one leg and dangled it in front of my face. " Jesse, stop!" I screamed.

" Ms. Curtis and Mr. Russo! That is not appropriate lab behavior!" Mr. Richards scolded us. Jesse put the frog back in the tray and picked up the knife.

" Would you like to do the honors?" Jesse teased. I looked at him like he had six heads and he got the hint.

" That's disgusting!" I scowled and the now cut open frog.

" Oh don't be such a girl!" Jesse said while poking at it.

" I am a girl." I smacked his arm.

" Thank God for that." He laughed.

We walked hand in hand through the cafeteria to our table. The whole crew was already there. Angela and Joe were all over each other like usual.

" Damn! I forgot the ketchup" Jesse said.

" I'll get it for you baby." I offered, getting out of my seat.

" You're the best." He smiled.

I made my way through the sea of people. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy approach. I didn't have enough time to react before he grabbed me by the waist.

" Luke get the hell off of me." I struggled against his grip.

" Did ya miss me darling?" He drawled.

" No!"

" Playing hard to get? I dig it." He kissed my cheek.

" LUKE I DON"T WANT YOU!" I screamed in his face. The entire lunch room went silent. All the students began to stare. Waithing to see our next move, " NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Luke's face looked stricken. In a moment it went from hurt to enraged. " You're gonna regret that." Luke hissed before releasing me and leaving the room. I walked over to the stand, got the ketchup and walked back to the table while the whole room watched.

" Are you ok?" Jesse asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

" I'm fine." I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder.

Jesse met me by my locker at the end of the day. He grabbed my hand as we exited the building. The walk to my house was a long one but I didn't mind. I snuggled closer to Jesse and enjoyed the time I had with him.

" I still can't believe that scumbag from lunch! Wait till I get my hands on him." Jesse said angrily.

" Don't worry about it baby. He's just an idiot." I tried to calm him down.

" You don't put your hands on my girl like that."

" Why don't you just talk to Tim. Can't he just put him in line?" I asked. Tim had complete control over his gang.

" That kid ain't no Shepherd! He's a Brumley." I was shocked. I looked at Jesse with wide eyes. " Don't worry Daisy. He won't hurt you."

"He's such a creep!" I said, disgusted.

" Let's not think about him anymore." Jesse said. Stopping and turning me towards him. " Daisy… I was gunna wait but… will you be my girl."

" Y…yes" He grabbed me and lifted me off the ground, swinging me. I knew I was his girl. But him actually asking was so great!

" Im so happy you said yes baby." He put me back down. He gently brushed the loose hair out of my eyes and caressed the side of my face with his thumb. " My girl." He sighed.

It was then that I spotted the black corvair driving oddly slow down the street. I didn't recognize the driver but the passenger was all too familiar. Luke's cocky smirk stared at me as he slowly lifted the black pistol. "Jesse" Was all I could get out. Jesse pushed me to the ground with his body over mune just as the gunshots rang out. When they finally stopped, Jesse rolled off of me.

" Are you ok baby?" He was panicing.

" I'm fine." I was shaken, but alive. " Are you ok?" I watched as Jesse clutched his shoulder. The red liquis seeped through the gaps in his fingers and he went limp. His eyes closed and he stopped moving.

"JESSE!"…


	12. The Hospital

Chapter 11 The Hospital

"JESSE!"

I crawled over to my injured boyfriend and kneeled down beside him. The blood had soaked through his white t-shirt. I was hysterical. I pulled my sweater off and pressed it down on Jesse's wound. I didn't care that I was now covered in my boyfriend's blood. I needed Jesse to live! But the bleeding seemed to never stop.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" I cried. I looked around frantically. No one was there. I spotted the payphone a few feet away and ran over to it. With shaky hands, I picked up the phone and dialed 911.

" 911 what's your emergency?" The lady asked.

" My boyfriend has been shot. Please, you have to help him!" I sobbed into the receiver.

" Where are you sweetheart?"

" On Yates. Between Park and Burke."

" Where is the wound?"

" His right shoulder."

"Keep applying pressure until the ambulance arrives. "I hung up and went back to pressing the sweater down on his chest. I checked his pulse. It was weak but there.

" You got to be ok baby! Please baby you can't leave me!" It was about four minutes until I heard the sirens. Jesse was growing weaker by the moment. They loaded him up on a stretcher and allowed me to go into the ambulance with him. I held his hand the entire time. I thought that if I could just keep it there I wouldn't lose him. When we got to the emergency room I was forced to let it go and it felt as if they ripped my heart out along with it. I was told to wait in a small waiting area. I balled myself up in a chair and silently cried.

"Darlin' I'm gunna need you to fill out some forms." The nurse came over to me with a clipboard.

" I don't know a lot of the information. I'm just his girlfriend."

" Well then just fill in a name, address and phone number." I quickly scribbled down the information and handed the clipboard back.

" Excuse me Miss. We are going to have to ask you a few questions." I looked up at the tall police officers. I hadn't even noticed them come in.

" Yes sir." I wiped my eyes and sat up.

" Do you have a parent or guardian we can contact?" The other officer that looked to be about Darry's age asked. I gave him my number figuring someone would be home by now. The older officer who I saw was named Willson sat down beside me.

" Can I have your name?"

" Daisy Curtis."

" Can you tell me what happened today Daisy?" he asked, jotting some things down.

" My boyfriend Jesse and I were just walking home from school when these guys pulled up and started shooting at us. They… they shot.. Jesse and drove off." I was once again consumed by sobs.

" Do you know who these guys were?"

" I don't know the driver. But the shooter was a guy named Luke."

" Do you know the suspect?"

" He's been bothering me for a while. He got mad cause I turned him down in front of the whole lunchroom today."

" Thank you Daisy. You've been very helpful." Officer Wilson stood and tipped his hat at me. His partner came over and notified me that my brother was on his way. It wasn't long before the doors opened and a panic stricken Soda rushed in with a shaken Steve following behind. I got up and ran to my brother, throwing my arms around him and squeezing him tight. 

" Baby girl! Are you ok?" He asked, keeping me at arms length to look me over.

" He shot Jesse!" I sobbed.

" Who did?"

" Luke!" I cried. " Soda what if he doesn't make it?"

" He'll make it princess. Jesse's a strong kid." Soda assured me as he led me over to the chairs. I reclaimed my spot in the corner. Soda sat beside me with his arm around my shoulder. Steve say in fornt of us.

" I called Darry before I left. He's on his way." Soda told me. I just nodded. I pulled my knees up to my chest and silently cried into them. I was still shaking. I never in my life thought I would ever be involved in a shooting. I could still hear the pop as the bullet ejected from the gun. I still had Jesse's blood on my shirt. It was all my fault. Jesse could die and it was because of me.

" Daisy, honey calm down." Soda gently rubbed my back. I kept crying.

The door opened again and Darry ran through. He looked forty years older as he scanned the room. When he finally spotted us, he practically ran over to me.

" Daisy Lynn! Are you ok?" He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my shoulders to inspect the damage. " Is that your blood?"

" Mo… Jesse's" I sobbed. " It's all my fault Dayyr! It's all my fault!"

" What is your fault? What happened Daisy?"

"Jesse got shot. Luke di it. He did it because of me. He was trying to get me!" He bothered me at lunch and I turned him down. He told me I'd regret it! And now Jesse could die!" I was hysterical.

" Daist this is not your fault." He looked me in the eyes before pulling me into his arms and let me cry into his chest. " I'm just so glad your ok."

" They have to know something by now." I sniffled and wiped my eyes. I lifted myself out of the chair and made my way to the nurses station.

" Excuse me m'am?" I tried to get her attention.

" Yes darlin'?" She looked up at me.

" Do you have any information on Jesse Russo?"

" I am only permitted to give that information to family members."

" Please. I am his girlfriend. I was with him when he was shot. I need to know if he's ok" I cried.

" I… listen I'm not supposed to do this." She said as she went through a pile of files on her desk. " But we can't get in touch with his mother so I'll make an exception. Jesse is stable. The wound was in and out. It missed all major organs arteries and blood vessels. He lost a lot of blood but is currently getting a transfusion."

" So he's ok?" I asked.

" Yes sweetheart. I am going to put you down as ahis sister so the doctor will keep you up with his condition. And allow you to see him."

" Thank you so much." I managed a small smile through my tears and walked back to the boys.

" Did they tell you anything?" Darry asked s I sat beside me.

" She said Jesse's going to be fine. The bullet didn't hit anything serious.

" Things are getting out of control in this neighborhood." Darry said disapprovingly. Darry was always a worrier.

" It ain't just blades anymore either." Soda commented.

"I don't want any of you walking anywhere If you can't get a ride from someone else you stay where you are until I can get to you. And if Two-bit has detention you stay at the school and wait for him."

" I will Darry. But all I care about right now is Jesse." Everyone was quiet. " He asked me to be his girl today." I barely whispered.

" Awe Daisy," Soda pulled me into his chest and held me close.

" Family of Jesse Russo?" The doctor called from the front of the room. I shot up immediately.

" Is he ok?" I asked.

" He is conscious and stable. You can go see him now Two at a time."

" I'll go call the house. Pony should be home I don't want him to worry." Soda said. " I'll tell him to come with Two-bit and bring you a change of clothes."

Darry came with me to Jesse's room. I hesitated at the door, not sure if I was ready to face what was behind it. Darry reached over me and turned the knob. Pushing the door open and nudging me in. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I took in the sight before me. Jesse was surrounded by wired and loud, beeping machines. His face was pale. But his eyes were open and he was alive. He smiled when I walked in.

" I'm so sorry Jesse.: I cried as I rushed over to his bed and grabbed hi hand.

" Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Are you ok?" he asked. Only Jesse would be lying in a bead with a bullet wound and be concerned about me.

" I'm fine. Just worried about you." I said.

" Don't worry about me. And I should be the sorry one." He said with a smirk.

" How?!"

" I ruined your shirt." He laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

" Thank you Jesse." Darry broke into our conversation. " For saving my little sister."

" I would never let anything hurt her." Jesse said sincerely.'

" I don't doubt that. Taking a bullet for her definitely proved that." Darry half laughed. I was glad Darry took the time to thank Jesse. It showed he had a certain respect for him.

" Do you know who did it?" Jesse asked me.

" Luke." I said sadly. " Jesse if I hadn't…"

" Shh. Daisy you didn't do anything wrong. The kids crazy, that's not your fault."

" They're trying to get in touch with your mother." I tried to change the subject."

" She won't be able to come."

" Why not?"

" She's working a double. She works till 8AM tomorrow." Jesse looked away. I could tell he was upset that his mom couldn't be here.

" well I'm here baby. I ain't going anywhere." I assured him. He smiled at me.

" Excuse us but we need to speak with Mr Russo." The very same officers that questioned me were in the doorway.

" Let's go see if Soda got ahold of Ponyboy." Darry said as he put his hand on my shoulder and led me out. I saw him rubbing at his forehead as we walked down the hall.

" You ok Dar?" I asked.

" I don't like how close I came to loosing you. I can't loose anyone else Daisy. This family couldn't go on without you."

" Well I ain't goin nowhere." I winked at him and he smiled back.

Both Pony and Soda were sitting in the waiting room when we got back. Along with Two-bit who had given Pony a ride. Pony jumped up when he saw me and before I knew it he had me in a death grip.

" Lookie here! We got ourselves a personal super hero. Doging bullets like a champ." Leave it to Two-bit to joke around in a situation like this. I wanted to tell him that if I was really a super hero Jesse wouldn't be lying in that hospital bed, but I just smiled and shook my head at my goofy friend.

" I can't believe that kid shot at you." Pony was even more shaken up then me. I layed a hand on his shoulder.

" He's a psycho. I hope the fuz finds him soon." I sighed.

" Don't you worry Daisy. He ain't gunna bother you no more." Soda wrapped an arm around me. We waited another thirty minutes before the officers left the ER.

" I'm gunna go make sure Jesse's alright." I made my way back to his room. Jesse was sitting up in his bed when I got there.

" Hey." I smiled as I walked over to his bed.

" Hi baby."

" How'd it go?" Jesse looked away.

" Cops don't care about greasers like us. They sit around hoping we take each other out."

" Jesse they have to do something. You were shot. You could have been killed!" I sat down on the side of his bed.

" I don't know." He sighed. " Let's not talk about it anymore. I just want to focus on us." He grabbed my hand and lifted it up to his lips, giving it a kiss.

" Jesse I'm real happy you asked me to be your girl."

" I'm happy you said yes."

" Why wouldn't I?"

" Look at you Daisy. You're so beautiful and smart. Why would you want a dumb greaser like me?" He looked down and fumbled with his sheet.

" Jesse you are so much more then that. Your kind and you're so different from the guys around here. You say what you feel even if it don't make you tuff. Jesse you jumped in front of a bullet for me! I could never thank you enough for that."

" You being safe is thanks enough."

" I'm only safe because of you." I said. He scooted over and patted the space beside him. I climbed in and snuggled up to him.

" You smell really good." He laughed.

" Thanks?" I giggled. It felt nice to lay there in Jesse's arms. I wanted to stay there forever. All safe and warm, but nothing good can last forever.

_Knock knock_ The door opened to reveal a nicely dressed woman followed by Darry. I sat up immediately.

" Hello Miss Curtis. How are you doing? I am your social worker Mrs, Martin." The woman held out her hand. I shook it. " Why don't we go out into the hall and speak privately."

" Whatever you have to say can be said here." I said sternly.

" Very well then. I am very concerned about what happened today. I don't feel like a young lady such as yourself should be living in a …"

" Mrs. Martin I assure you that I will be doing everything in my power to keep anything like this from happening again. From now on the kids will not be walking anywhere. I have instructed them to wait for a ride." Darry cut in to plead his case.

" Darryl, there was a deadly weapon involved. Daisy could have been killed!"

" She wasn't. Daisy always has someone around to protect her. Darry makes sure of it!" Somehow Soda had made his way into the room.

" I know how much you kids love each other. I want nothing more then to see you together as a family. But I can not turn a blind eye on the obvious danger that you are in staying here." Mrs. Martin argued.

" Please Mrs. Martin. I have worked so hard to keep this family going. Don't rip it apart now." Darry pleaded.

" Darryl.. Ok, I will have to keep this incident in my records but I will not present it to the judge. Do not make me regret this." She said as she slung her purse over her shoulder and exited the room.

" That was close." I sighed. I felt Jesse reach up and rub my back.

" We have to lay low. No getting into any trouble, understood?" We all nodded.

" We better get home. You got school in the morning." Darry announced.

" No Darry. I don't think Jesse should be alone." I argued.

" Daisy listen to your brother." Jesse said.

" But…"

" Baby go home and get some sleep. They're letting me out tomorrow anyway." He looked into my eyes and gave me that don't try to argue look.

" Ok." I gave in. " Call me if you need anything." I leaned in and kissed him. God, I don't know what I would do if those lips weren't there to kiss tonight.

" Get a room." I heard Pony groan.

" No! She is definitely not getting a room." Darry said seriously. We all laughed and went home.

I must have fallen asleep on the ride home because the next thing I was aware of was my body being lifted out of the car and into Darry's arms.

" Goodnight baby girl." He whispered in my ear as he laid me in my bed. " I love you so much. You and those brothers of yours mean everything to me."


	13. The Mother

Chapter 12 The Mother

Everyone stared as I walked through the halls at school the next day. Word of the shooting spread like a bad rash. A few greasers asked how I was doing and when Jesse wound be getting out of the hospital. Socs just sneered at me. I missed Jesse so much! Our lab table felt so lonely without him. After school, I got Two-bit to drive me to the hospital. Jesse was supposed to be getting released around three o'clock.

When I got there, I was shocked to see an older woman helping Jesse out of bed.

" Hey baby." Jesse greeted me. " I want you to meet my ma."

" It's nice to meet you m'am." I greeted her nervously.

" Please, call me Darlene." She smiled at me. She had a pretty smile. It was like Jesse's. She even had that on dimple on her right cheek like he did. She was a pretty lady. Her hair was dark and pinned up, she had a slender figure and her eyes were the same crystal blue as her sons. " Wow Jess! She sure is a beauty!"

" I know ma." Jesse laughed as he took my hand. " How was school?"

" Lonely." I mock frowned.

" Aww my poor baby!" Jesse played along.

" Well all the papers are signed so we can get going." Darlene said.

" You got a ride home?" Jesse asked.

" No, Two-bit had to pick up his sister."

" We can give you a lift." Darlene offered.

" Thanks that would be great!" I smiled.

I thought Two-bit's car was a mess. But Jesse's moms car was a disaster! I mean the thing looked like it was made from bits and pieces of about fifty different cars. It took about fifteen minutes to start and when it did I don't think it went over twenty miles an hour. Jesse sat in the back with his arm around my shoulder. He looked a little embarrassed.

" Want to come inside?" I asked as we pulled up in front of my house.

" Sure, I'll be home later ma." Jesse said as he followed me out of the only working door.

" You thirsty?" I asked. We were the only ones in the house.

" I'll take a cola." Jesse flopped down on the couch.

I went into the fridge and got him his coke and a piece of chocolate cake.

" Mmm That looks good!" Jesse liked his lips with a wolfy grin.

" Mamma's famous recipe."

" I wasn't talking about the cake." He winked at me. I swatted at his arm.

" Now Ms. Curtis, it ain't polite to hit an injured man." He teased, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me onto his lap.

" I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you," I sighed into his chest. I lifted a hand to gently brush it along his cheek. He grabbed ahold of it and held it to his chest.

" Daisy, stop." He said firmly. " I'm here and I'm fine."

" I know." He leaned in and gently kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. My lips tingled from the contact with Jesse's.

" I love you so much." He sighed. My eyes opened wide with shock as he flipped me over and hoverd over me. Our lips crashed together. We stayed like that for quite a while. We stopped when I heard a truck pull up in front of the house. I pushed Jesse off and hurried to flatten down my hair and my top.

" Hey Dar." I greeted him as he came through the door. Soda and Pony followed behind.

" Hey babygirl." He smiled. That smiled disappeared when he took his eyes off the mail he was sorting and noticed I had a visitor sitting on the couch with me. " I think we gotta talk about a few things."

" What do you mean Dar?" I tried to act innocent.

" Well to start, you and Jesse should not be in this house alone. For that exact reason." He pointed at Jesse's face which had my berry lip gloss all over his mouth.

" I'm sorry Mr. Curtis." Jesse blushed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

" Don't let it happen again." Darry warned, walking off to the kitchen.

" OOOOO.." Soda teased as he flopped down on dad's chair. " You got caught red liped there Jesse!" He then went into near hysterics over his own jokes. Jesse looked like he wanted nothing more then to fall into a black hole and die.

" HAHA Soda very funny." I rolled my eyes at my idiot brother.

" How's your shoulder feelin' Jesse?" Pony asked.

" Like a bullet went through it." Jesse answered.

" You got a scar?" Soda asked when he calmed himself down.

" Yea man, check it out!" Jesse lifted his shirt to show off the small bandage with a large purple bruise surrounding it.

" That's tough man." Soda gawked, leaning in to get a closer look. I couldn't take anymore.

" No it's not tough! It's horrible!" I yelled as I got up and stomped all the way to my bedroom. I couldn't believe they would treat Jesse's scar like a badge of honor. He could have died because of it. I didn't he anything to be proud of when I saw that scar. All I saw was my guilt symbolized.

" Daisy?" Jesse called as he opened my door and peeked in. He sighed and walked in when he spotted me sitting on the end of my bed with tears running down my face.

" Go away!" I cried.

" No." He said. " Daisy, we're guys. Scars and stitches.. we brag about them. It's just the way it is."

" I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

" I'm fine, you're fine. Everything is fine. Just relax." He kissed me.

" Daisy Lynn Curtis that door better be open!" Darry yelled from the kitchen.

" ooo Jesse!" I moaned. I heard a spoon drop to the floor and the hard fast paced pound of Darry's boots on the wood floor. I laughed when my brother appeared in the doorway. His face was red, teeth clenched and eyes hard. I looked over at Jesse who seemed to have just seen a ghost.

" Living room. NOW!" Darry demanded. Jesse jumped upright away. I followed him down the hall and sat beside him on the couch.

" Why would you do that?" He whispered.

" It was funny." I laughed.

" I didn't find that funny young lady." Darry called as he looked through the fridge.

We sat on the couch for a while, watching TV. I draped my legs over Jesse's and leaned my back on the arm of the couch,

" I got it!" Soda said. He got up and answered the door. " Hey baby." He said, disappearing behind the door for a brief second before coming back in. Sandy in tow.

" Hey Daisy." She said. She came over and gave me a hug. " Look at the love birds!" She stood back and smirked at me and Jesse.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" What? I can't visit my man?" She walked over and say in my brothers lap, giving him a big kiss. I gagged and threw a pillow at them. They laughed.

" You're still coming this weekend right?" She asked.

" Yea, of course!" I smiled. I was really looking forward to this sleepover.

" So I'll come to your house after school on Friday and help you get your stuff together. Then we'll head over to Evie's."

" Sounds good to me."

" Aw look at you girlies!" Soda laughed. Sandy and I swatted at him.

By nine the house had cleared out. Darry had settled into dads chair with the newspaper. Pony was in his room doing God knows what. My best guess was reading. I wasn't sure where Soda had gone off to. I took my shower and got myself settled in bed with the book I was currently reading. I had read the Catcher in the Rye about a million times. I remember the very first time. I was ten years old . Daddy and I sat out on the porch every evening. We..

" Can I come in?" Soda's head popped in my door.

" Sure." I smiled at my brother as he came in and jumped on my bed like an overgrown six year old.

" You ready for bed?" Soda asked.

" Yea, I got school in the morning." I said. " You need something?"

" No, just wanted to talk."

" About?"

" You… and Jesse." He sighed." Daisy mamma's not here and I figured it's better to have me talk to you instead of superman in there."

" Soda, mamma already gave me the talk. And Darry tried. I think I got it."

" Well that's a relief." He laughed." But still Daisy, if you ever want to talk to anyone I'm here. I won't judge. I swear." I knew he wouldn't. Out of all my brothers. Soda would probably be the one I'd go to.

" I know So."

" I want you to have this." He reached into his pocked and pulled his wallet out. " I ain't givin you permission to go do anything. But I want you to be prepared." He handed me a flat square package. It was a condom! I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks. " Do you know what that is?"

" A condom." I said awkwardly.

" Listen Daisy, I was your age a few years ago and I know how gys think. I just want you to be safe. But please, wait And if you use that condom I want you to tell me."

" Soda…" I wined.

" Please Daisy. I just need to know you're safe. But your way too young so don't do anything anytime soon."

" How old were you?" I asked.

" Thirteen. But the girl was sixteen." He said." It's different for girls. A lot more special."

" Soda, Jesse and I haven't even talked about stuff like that. We just started going out." I assured him.

" You sure have grown up quick." He shook his head.

" I'm not completely grown up yet." I winked at him.

" Goodnight Daisy." He walked to the door.

" Night Soda."


End file.
